The Dragon Slayers
by belgin tei
Summary: Part 1 of story 7 in the Immortals series. Buffy and friends find themselves in another strange land.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Dragon Slayers.

Sequel to: Undying Clan.

Series: The Immortals.

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All. Just drop me a line.

Spoiler: None in this part.

Rating: In my mind stories involving sex between consenting adults should be rated U but I suppose if I must giving a rating an 18 would fit.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith and Willow/Tara.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story (just borrowed them) except the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes: Set in the Realms before the time of troubles. () = mindspeak. [] = Person mindspeaking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Dragon Slayers

By Belgin Tei

The light vanished as quickly as it appeared, standing in the middle of the clearing were the two he had been sent to help, plus two other young women and a large cat. He had been coming to this clearing everyday at sunrise for the last two weeks, ever since he got here; the Lady Harween had sent him on this his quest of manhood herself.

Kyn rose from the place he always sat when he was here and walked into the clearing striding towards the five in its centre. The cat was the first to sense him turning and letting out a low growl, all four women drew their swords and faced him. Kyn did not slow his pace until he stood about 10 feet from the two his quest required him to aid even if it meant his death.

Bowing and with reverence in his voice he introduced himself to them, "Lady Willow, Lady Tara I have been sent by your sisters to aid you in returning to your home. I am named Kyn."

Buffy and the others stood staring at Kyn who stood at least 7 feet tall and looking like a Conan the barbarian clone.

"What do you mean you were sent by our sisters? Buffy and Faith are our sisters," said Willow pointing to the slayers.

"I do not speak of bloodkin Lady Willow, but sister witches, the rulers of my people. The Lady Harween the head of the order instructed me to come here and aid your return home," explained Kyn.

"How did she know we were coming here?" Asked Tara.

"That I do not know Lady Tara."

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Buffy.

"This World is called Faerun, to the north is The Dragon Sea and the city of Hillsfar, these woods are called the Elven Court they stretch for hundreds of leagues west, south and east. I was instructed to guide you to Shadowdale and the Sage Elminster."

"Why should we want to go to this 'Sage?'" Asked Faith.

"Lady Harween told me that he has the knowledge you will require to get home."

[Willow] (What do you think guys do we trust this 'giant'.)

[Tara] (Well he knows our names so this Harween must have knowledge of us somehow!)

[Faith] (He knows you two but can we trust him?)

[Buffy] (Do we have any other choice. We are strangers here we don't know the way to this Shadowdale and we have no supplies or transport. I vote we trust him.)

[Whitetip] (This cat agrees he does not smell of lies.)

[Faith] (Ok we trust him at least until we know more.)

"Ok guys it's agreed we let Kyn here take us to this Sage," said Willow, the others nodded in agreement. Turning to Kyn with a smile, "So let me introduce the others this is my sister Faith Spencer and Tara's sister Buffy Summers they are both slayers and this is our friend Whitetip he's a prairie cat."

"It is an honour to meet you, any friend of Lady Willow and Lady Tara are friends of mine."

"Yes about this lady thing please can you just call us Willow and Tara," sighed Willow.

"As you command I am here to do as you wish," said Kyn bowing slightly.

"If this Lady Harween knows about us wouldn't it be better to take us to her rather than the Sage?" Asked Willow smiling.

"No she told me Elminster is the only one that can help you return home, besides although it will take us about two months to get to Shadowdale, my homeland is far to the East it took me seven months to get here." Explained Kyn.

"Wow. Why did this Harween send you so far to aid us?" Asked Tara.

"When the men of my people come of age they are sent on 'the quest of manhood', most of these quests are simple, such as kill an enemy of our people or even just walk to the next village! But I am a son of the Warlord, who commands the defenders of our lands, so my quest is much more dangerous as were my two older brothers. If I do not return my name will be honoured but if I return without completing it I will be caste out never able to take a wife."

"I see well we'll just have to make sure you succeed, now how do we get to this Sage 'walk'!" Smiled Buffy.

"Walking is a possibility but since I got here I have watched several groups of merchants pass by, some going north others south. Since the Elves left the Court it is no longer safe so the merchants hire fighters to guard themselves and their goods, so we could travel a day's walk north and try and join one of the caravans going south."

"That sounds better than walking for two months let's go," said Faith.

"As you wish it's this way," said Kyn pointing towards the Northeast.

[Whitetip] (This cat will scout ahead.) Whitetip sprang ahead of the others into the woods.

[Willow] (Be careful, don't attack anything without checking with us first. We don't know if they are friend or foe.)

[Whitetip] (This cat will not attack anything unless his two leg sisters ask him too.)

Kyn looked at the spot Whitetip had disappeared into the surrounding woods, then at the four young women; "Should your cat not stay with us?"

"No he's okay, he's going to scout ahead, he promised not to attack anything without checking back first," smiled Willow.

"You can speak with him and understand his speech," said Kyn, awe in his voice.

"All four of us can 'talk' to him as we can with each other, it's called mindspeak," explained Tara.

As they walked they got to know each other better, they explained what slayers were as well as the four being Immortals sent to the place they knew as home to fight the demons and Kyn told them of the possible dangers they could meet in his world. By midday when they stopped for something to eat they were all more relaxed with each other. Lady Harween had briefed Kyn on the danger in the area, as they were different than in his homeland. Their were bandits as well as orcs and goblins that roamed the woods around the track south and in the middle of the Elven Court was the ruins of Myth Drannor, a great many evil creatures now inhabited the once great city of the elves.

It was getting dark as they approached a wooden palisade around several buildings on top of a hill. Kyn explained that the largest building was the inn where most of the merchants hired people to guard the caravans on the way south.

"You seem to know what you're doing so you do the talking," said Buffy looking at Kyn.

"If you wish," Kyn smiled taking the led as they walked into the common room, there were a few people sat at the tables. A middle aged man sat with two younger versions that could only be his sons, a couple of creature that from Kyn's descriptions had to be a grey bearded dwarf that looked like he was drunk and his companion looked like an elf. She followed them with her eyes as they walked to the bar; there was a hunted look in them that intrigued Tara, who nodded to her before following after Kyn.

After a brief conversation with the innkeeper about any caravans going south they were directed to the three men.

Walking over to the three seated men Kyn stood in front of them with Buffy at his side; "You are going south, we wish to join you as guards, you will pay us each 5 coppers a day and provide us with food."

Buffy looked at Kyn in disbelief he had absolutely no negotiation skill at all; "Kyn I think you should let me talk to these gentlemen." She turned to the older man, "I'm sorry about my friend's lack of tacked," she put on her best 1000 watt smile. "Look there are six of us including my cat friend over there, we understand you are taking goods to Shadowdale. We need to go there as well, if you allow us to come with you we will help protect you and your goods, don't let our looks deceive you we are more than capable of handling anything you may run into."

The elder man looked them all up and down without saying a word before looking back at Buffy. "Very well young lady I'll pay you 3 coppers a day, payable when we get to Shadowdale, but if we lose any of our wagons you will get nothing, do we understand each other."

"Keep your money all we require is transport to Shadowdale as well as food and board while travelling there, and you will not lose any wagons," countered Buffy.

"As you wish, inform the innkeeper that you are to be given rooms and to charge them to me, be ready to leave at dawn tomorrow."

After speaking to the innkeeper Buffy and Kyn rejoined the others for an evening meal before retiring for the night. The next day they waited in the courtyard while the stable hands readied the horses, the merchant only had two spare mounts. So as Buffy and Tara were much better on horseback than the others they took them, while Willow, Faith and Kyn rode shotgun in the wagons with the merchant and his two sons, Whitetip ranged ahead. The sun was just coming over the horizon when they rode out of the yard.

The wagons would make the trip slow, the merchant whose name they learned was Kort and his two sons named Roff and Joff estimated they would make about 15-20 miles a day, until they reached the turn off for Shadowdale from there they would be travelling a less used trail, overgrown etc. which would slow them to about 10 miles a day. It would take ten days to get to the turn off and six to seven weeks from there to get to the Dale.

The journey south to the turn off went quietly mainly because of the mounted patrols that Hillsfar sent out but also because the land was flat and open there was no where for bandits to hide. The only thing they saw that could be said to be unusual happened just before they got to the inn called 'the last elf', which some merchants had built on the road by the turn off to Shadowdale. They were from the various Dales around the southern edge of the Elven court trying to encourage more trade. A couple of well dressed men and six men who looked like guards rode by at a fast trot heading for the inn, most other travellers usually greeted each other but these men just ignored Kort when he called out to them.

It was just before sundown when they rode into the heavily fortified inn which turned out to be more than just the inn, there was a small smithy/coopers shop and a tack shop for repairing equipment. The inn could accommodate several dozen travellers, Kort explained that because winter had only just ended there would be very few travellers at the inn so the price of accommodation would be cheaper and they could have there own rooms. That had pleased Buffy and the others as they had had only one night alone with their girlfriends since arriving on this world.

While Kort went into the inn to order there rooms and a meal, and Roff went to ask the smith to check the horses over the others helped Joff and the stable hands unhitch the horses. As they joined Kort in the common room they noticed the two men and their guards sat in one corner facing the door they constantly surveyed the room as if looking for something or someone.

They had just finished their meal when a Dwarf entered the room via the door leading to the rooms upstairs; he walked over to a table and plopped down on a chair. Turning to a passing serving man and saying in a voice that could probably be heard in the stables across the courtyard, "Bring me some mead."

Tara leaned over and whispered to the others, "Isn't that the dwarf from the inn where we met Kort?"

"I wouldn't know that was the only dwarf I've seen." answered Faith.

"I think you're right Tara he is wearing the same clothes, why?" put in Buffy.

"Well I noticed that those men that passed us on the road seem to be giving off hostile vibes... and know some of them are walking over to him." They all looked over to see one of the well-dressed men and two others approaching the Dwarf.

Buffy and Faith's foresense ability was going off, Buffy whispered to the group, "There's gonna be trouble."

Although Kyn did not have their abilities he also sensed that these people were looking for trouble. He nodded whispering back, "What do we do eight on to one are not honourable odds."

"We wait and see how things go, they may be after him for breaking the law," whispered Kort.

They all watch as the WDM said something to the Dwarf that not even Buffy or Faith could hear, but they had no problem hearing the Dwarf, "And why would I be doing that?"..."I'll not be doing that for Sembian scum," the Dwarf stood, he was no more than four foot six, but even Kyn would have had trouble getting his arms to touch around his waist. "You're in me way scum." The WDM smirked as he went to hit the Dwarf, who knocked his arm to the side then kicked him in the shin the man grabbed his leg hopping on one leg at which time the Dwarf pushed him over knocking him into the two guards. That's when the other men rose and started towards the Dwarf.

"Faith, Kyn lets go even up the odds a bit," said Buffy getting up.

"With you baby," smirked Faith, she loved nothing more than a good fight well except Buffy.

The three of them walked over to stand by the Dwarf as the men came at them. Buffy looked at the Dwarf; "Do you want some help," she said taking up a defensive position on one side, while Faith and Kyn did the same on the other. On seeing the three join the Dwarf the men warily spread out eyeing the group.

"I won't be needin help to handle scum like these," said the Dwarf.

"Maybe but there are eight of them," pointed out Buffy.

"I be able ta count, but maybe you're right, me names Gort by the way."

"Buffy and these are my friends Faith and Kyn."

"We'll be havin the introductions later."

The other well-dressed man eyed the new opponents, dismissing both Buffy and Faith he turned to the more imposing Kyn; "This is not your fight barbarian take your women and walk away."

"Although I am there guide they are not my women I stand with my friends against you. Leave this place now or go to your afterlife," he stated drawing his two-handed sword.

"Well said me over large friend," said Gort.

"There are still more of us than you," growled the WDM.

"Well that's true, but I'll bet Faith and I can take you two down before your friends can react," smirked Buffy indicating both well-dressed men.

"We'll see about that," he snarled as he pulled a throwing knife and threw it in one motion straight at Buffy who moved quicker than any of the men had ever seen, catching the blade between the palms of her hands.

Faith and Kyn sprang at the two well-dressed men. Faith hit hers with a right cross followed by a left forearm, which sent him reeling backwards. Kyn swept the flat side of his sword against his opponent's head with such force it spun him right around and sending him to his knees.

[Willow] (Cat brother we need your help.)

[Whitetip] (Can you open the door cat friend.)

[Tara] (It's done cat brother.) Tara concentrated using her new found ability the doors flow open, a few seconds later Whitetip sprang into the common room roaring.

Meanwhile one of the guards threw a dagger at Buffy's back Willow saw him throw it but she cried out too late. Buffy felt the dagger pierce her back and enter her heart she fell to her knees she turned to look at Faith; "Baby..." she managed to say before the darkness covered her and she fell face down.

Before even Faith or Whitetip could turn on the guard that was responsible, Tara and Willow turned on him the look on their faces turned his blood cold, they instinctively held hands, Tara pointed at him. He started to try and run but found himself rising into the air.

Tara moved him closer, she turned to the others in the room, "This man has given my sister pain, we return the favour," she stated as Willow pointed at the man, "I give you pain," a bolt of blue-white energy leapt from her hand hitting the guard in the chest, he screamed in agony then as the energy stopped with a flick of her wrist Tara throw him into the wall.

"I suggest you pick up you friend and leave before Tara and I become cranky," said Willow turning an icy stare at the other seven men.

At a nod from one of the well dressed men two of the guards went over and picked up their comrade between them, as they all slowly backed out of the room one of the well dressed men turned to Gort. "This isn't over Dwarf tell Ty the bounty is now doubled, she better watch her back."

"Be gone Sembian scum, the Tear does not belong to you," growled Gort.

[Willow] (Cat brother make sure they leave.) Turning to Kyn, "Kyn please go with Whitetip and make sure they all leave."

"As you wish Willow," he turned and followed Whitetip.

After Kyn and Whitetip had left they all turned to Faith who had pulled out the dagger and was now cradling Buffy in her arms.

Gort sighed, "I maybe able to return your friend to you, I have a scroll in my things upstairs, by the grace of Moradin."

"That won't be necessary," smiled Tara leading Willow over to them.

"I have rarely encountered such callousness, do you think so little of your friends?" Stormed Gort turning on Tara.

"No I love my sister very much, no it won't be necessary because there is no need for your scroll my sister will recover in a few minutes."

"What do you mean I know when someone is dead," stated Gort.

"She is dead at the moment but will recover soon," put in Willow.

"No human can return from the dead without the grace of the gods," said Gort.

"Well we aren't entirely human," smiled Faith as she felt Buffy inhale a breath.

Buffy smiled up at Faith, "Have I told you recently that I love you!"

"Not in the last hour or so," Faith said returning the smile.

"Well I do," she continued to smile as Faith helped her up, she turned to look at Gort and their friends, at the looks on their faces Buffy and the other Immortals burst out laughing. After a couple of minutes she wiped her eyes; "We're sorry for laughing but it's always funny to see the look on other peoples faces when they see one of us comeback from the dead."

"What are you?" asked Gort in a normal level voice for the first time since they met him.

"Let's go and sit down and we'll tell you everything," smiled Buffy leading the way back to their table where Kort and his sons sat with a cross between fear and awe on their faces.

"Before you continue I think me young friend Ty should be here," with that he stopped for a moment and with a voice that would have made every drill instructor in every armed force in this or any other world jealous; "Ty get yourself down here."

Faith turned to him with a slightly pained look on her face, after all she and Buffy had slayer hearing, "Do you always shout?"

"Me god gave me me voice my young friend," Gort shrugged.

They waited a couple of minutes before the young woman they recognized from the north entered almost at the same time Kyn entered the common room followed a short time later by Whitetip from outside. The woman they now knew as Ty looked at all the strangers with apprehension as she sought out Gort's eyes asking if it was safe; "They be friends your safe with them Ty."

She nodded and moved over to them but still keeping to the edge of the room coming to a halt by the table, she gave Buffy and Faith the feeling that she was ready to run at a moments notice.

Gort sat as Buffy and the others smiled at Ty trying to make her more at ease, "This is me friend Ty a former member of the thieves guild of Sembia, I be Gort and have the 'onour of being a cleric of Moradin," said Gort.

"My name is Buffy Summers, this is Faith Spencer my girlfriend we are both vampire slayers, her sister Willow Rosenberg and my sister Tara Maclay they are both Witches all four of us are Immortal," they could see the looks on Kort and his sons faces. "We are not from this world, we are trying to get home. This is our friend Kyn who was sent by his people to help us," she pointed to Kyn who stood at the side of Whitetip, as she looked at the two of them she suddenly had the vision of the two running side by side on some plain. She smiled to herself, they would have many adventures together; "And this is our cat brother Whitetip."

"I am Kort a merchant of Shadowdale and these are my sons Roff and Joff," put in Kort.

"What did you do to cause those men to attack you? And what is this Tear you said they would not get," asked Tara, they all turned towards Ty as they heard her suck in a breath.

"The two dandy's are a couple of the leaders of the Sembia thieves guild they are after Ty here because she stole a gem called the Tear of Sembia from the guild..."

"You cannot steal something that does not belong to the person who has it, the Tear belongs to my mothers people not that human scum," Ty interrupted Gort.

"A very fine point me friend," smiled Gort. "Anyway Ty used her connections within the guild to 'remove' it and now plans to return it to her mothers people who now reside in Evermeet, whether being only half elf they will allow her onto the island we will have to see."

"So are they likely to continue to come after you?" Asked Willow.

"Count on it, they have placed a large bounty on Ty's head enough that every bounty hunter and unscrupulous adventurer between Sembia and Westgate will be looking for her," sighed Gort.

"Look why don't you join us, at least until Shadowdale after all they do say that there is safety in numbers," offered Kort.

"We would need to know more about who we are travelling with first," stated Ty.

"Yes you say you four are Immortal but are humans, how is that possible?" Said Gort.

"Well let's see, some 10,000 years ago on the world we were born on, what we know as the powers that be and you call the gods, instructed our parents to send aid to that world to stop it being overrun by demons. They could not go themselves so they sent us as human babies because our parents are Immortal so are we but our human bodies are venerable to temporary damage until the Immortal part repairs it. Anyway on our world we were fighting a creature that was attempting to open a dimensional portal, we defeated him but were drawn into another dimension, when we used the same device to attempt to get home we ended up here."

"So you are agents of the gods?" said Gort.

"Well if you want to put it that way I suppose we are," smiled Buffy.

"Then I must help you, my god would expect no less," said Gort.

"My sons and I also wish to help in anyway we can," said Kort his sons nodding.

"Thank you... All of you," smiled Buffy.

"What now?" asked Willow.

"Well lets get some rest and get an early start tomorrow," suggested Buffy.

"What about those men?" Asked Kyn.

[Whitetip] (They rode off to the west I do not think they will return in this dark, when sun comes again I will scout ahead cat friend.)

[Tara] (That will help, thank you cat brother.)

"Its all right Kyn, Whitetip says that they went west and he will scout ahead of us tomorrow," explained Tara.

--------------

The next day dawned bright and sunny but with that chill you get in early spring. They rode as before but with Gort riding a stout pony and Ty on her own horse; she still eyed them all with apprehension as if expecting them to turn on her at anytime.

Buffy glanced at her before mindspeaking to the others (Guy's I'm worried about Ty she looks like she is ready to bolt at any second.)

[Faith] (She's just like I was when I first met you and the scoobs in Sunnydale, she's hiding something and its eating her up inside.)

[Tara] (What can we do to help her?)

[Willow] (Not much just show her we will be here for her.)

[Faith] (Maybe I could talk to her, explain what I went through.)

[Buffy] (I don't think she will listen, remember sweetie you didn't start opening up to us until we dusted Kakistos. Then of course there was your whole jealous stage when you though I was hitting on Willow.)

[Faith] (You just had to mention that didn't you, well okay I guess we'll wait until she's ready.)

[Tara] (Wait a minute when did Buffy hit on you Willow.)

[Willow] (She just said she didn't it was a misunderstanding. Faith walked in on us when Buffy and I were on her bed just doing the best-friend thing, she had just broken up with Angel and I was consoling her.)

[Tara] (Oh that's ok then.)

They rode on in silence Buffy and Faith using their foresense ability to detect any danger, Whitetip reported that the men from the night before seemed to have ridden far ahead of them.

Nothing untoward happened for the first half of the journey from the inn to Shadowdale then one day in the third week one of the wagons broke a wheel they lost almost half a day while they replaced it with the only spare one they had. What made it worse was that just after they started out again it began to rain, not heavily but drizzle the sort that seems to always make you miserable. By the time they stopped for the night everyone was in Willow's words 'cranky'.

The fight started just after supper, like most fights it started over a little thing and grew out of all proposition. It ended with Willow and Tara running into the forest in different directions both crying and Buffy and Faith glaring at each other across the campfire.

Gort turned to Kyn and Whitetip who sat in confusion at what had happened, "Ah Whitetip I hope yea can be understandin me, you should go keep an eye on Willow." Whitetip gave a quiet growl before running after Willow; "Kyn lad I'm thinkin you should go after Tara, these woods ain't safe these days." Kyn nodded and moved off after Tara.

Gort then turned to Buffy and Faith, "What about you two is there something we should know!"

Buffy turned giving him an angry stare, "What do you mean?"

"Do you and your friends normally squabble over such trivia?"

He saw a confused look cross her face, "No... I mean we've had fights before but not over things like this," She turned and saw Faith blush with embarrassment, which she knew was mirrored on her own face. She turned back to look at Gort, "What does this mean?"

"Well I'm not entirely certain but I think something has placed a spell on us! There are legends about creatures that live in these woods called Woodfey an ancient off shoot of the Elves and Pixies, they are not hostile but they are supposed to love to cause mischief," Gort explained.

"So why did it only effect some of us?" Asked Buffy.

"There could be several reasons, Ty and myself have some natural resistance to the type of spell we're talking about or and this is more likely it only effects those that have some kind of loving relationship like you two, although I'm sure Kyn likes you he doesn't love any of you. As for me and Ty I'm found of her but I don't love her."

"Ok so how do we break this spell?" Asked Faith.

"I don't know but if we capture the Woodfey maybe we can get them to lift it," suggested Gort.

"Right I'll tell Willow and Tara, get them back here," said Buffy.

After the others had returned and it had been explained to them they talked about how to capture the Woodfey.

"What do they look like?" Asked Tara.

"I've never seen one but the description I heard has them at between 2 1/2 and 3 foot tall with green coloured skin and hair they are usually clothed in leaves... oh and they can turn invisible at will," explained Gort.

"Great so how do we fined a creature that can turn invisible?" Said Faith throwing her arms in the air.

"Well as I understand it they cannot use their abilities on animals so your friend Whitetip..." They heard Whitetip growl.

[Tara] (Whitetip please, Gort didn't mean to insult you, he only meant that you can fined this creature that has done this thing to us.)

[Whitetip] (I will help you cat friend but tell the fat one to only address me as Whitetip.)

"Ah Gort, Whitetip said he will help but you are to only call him by his name... Please try to understand that to call Whitetip an animal is the worse insult you can call him," explained Tara.

"And it doesn't please us very much either," put in Willow, "To Tara and I he is more than a friend he is part of us."

Gort looked at them, "I'm sorry, my apologies to all three of you, I did not mean to insult any of you."

"Apology excepted, now how far away would this creature be?" Smiled Willow.

"Well legend has it that they like to observe the mischief, so it would be close but with Whitetip here they won't be to close just in case he was spotted," smiled Gort.

[Willow] (Whitetip will you please sweep the area and bring any small two legs back here.)

[Whitetip] (As you wish cat friend.)

He ran to the north on the hunt as he had many times before, only this time he would not be killing the prey. He dearly wished he could kill the creature that had hurt his friends, but although he did not understand all the things they had talked about he did not need too; he trusted Willow and Tara even more than he had his cat friends in the land of his birth, they wanted it alive.

After a few hundred yards of finding nothing he turned east, he had just crossed the track they had been following when he saw the creature climbing a tree. He sprang at it but the creature was too quick it made it up the tree just before Whitetip got to the base. It stood on a branch half way up the tree laughing down at Whitetip.

[Whitetip] (Cat friends I have the creature that hurt you but I cannot get at him, he is up a tree he is also very fast.)

[Tara] (Watch him closely cat brother we will come and help.)

Ten minutes later they were all standing around the base of the tree, they could see nothing but Whitetip assured them the creature was still there, besides Buffy and Faith could hear it giggling.

"Tara can't you use your powers to bring it to us?" Asked Buffy.

"Only if I can see it sis."

"What about using Whitetip's eyes," suggested Willow.

"It may work though I've never tried using my abilities like that before."

Tara sat cross-legged next to Whitetip, she closed her eyes as happened before everything turned black and white but very sharp. She could now see the strange creature sat with its ankles cross and dangling over the edge of the branch. She reached out with her mind wrapping the creature with her thoughts; slowly she lifted it off the branch, she smiled along with the others as the creature started screeching, when it was about two feet from the ground Tara smiled at it; "Make yourself visible to my friends or I'll feed you to Whitetip here."

Whitetip somehow knew Tara wanted his help so he let out a low roar before licking his mouth.

"Ok ok," they all heard a high pitched voice then the creature appeared in front of them, looking around in fear; "I-I did not mean any h-harm, p-please don't hurt me," it stammered.

"We won't hurt you, just remove the spell," said Willow.

"I can't!"

Both Faith and Buffy took a step towards the creature; "What do you mean you can't?" said Faith between clenched teeth.

"You can either wait until it wears off in about a week or..."

"Or what!" asked Faith, she was beginning to feel angry again like she had with Buffy earlier.

"Or the other way is what you creatures call 'kiss and make up'," he looked around nervously.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and burst out laughing. Everyone looked at them like they were insane. Wiping her eyes and looking at the others Buffy smiled, "Ah sorry it just struck me as funny," looking at her girlfriend her smile broadened, "I guess Faith thought it funny as well, must be a slayer thing."

"Ah guy's before we sort this out maybe we should question this Woodfey about what is ahead of us," smiled Tara as she looked at Willow.

"Good point Tara," nodded Gort.

The Woodfey sighed, "What do you wish to know."

"Did you see eight humans on horses pass this way?" asked Ty speaking for the first time since they stopped for the night.

"Yes three days ago they met an Ogre and some Orcs about a days ride from here that way," he pointed towards the north.

"Do you know what they are planning?" asked Kort.

"No, I don't stay around the Orcs they smell bad."

"So how many of these Orcs are there?" asked Tara.

"I don't know maybe 50 or 60," the four Immortals exchanged worried looks.

"I see, Tara please let him go," said Gort before turn a stern look at the creature, "If'n we be seein' you again I'll be havin' Whitetip eat you."

"I'll behave I'll leave you alone... Your no fun anyway," said the Woodfey running off into the woods.

Buffy turned to Gort; "Do you think he was lying about how many Orcs we may have to face?"

"He didn't lie his race have no understanding of numbers, if I had asked him how many people were here he would have given a different number each time," explained Gort.

"So how many Orcs are there likely to be?" Asked Willow.

"No more than 20 or so, Lord Mourngrym who commands the Shadowdale militia would have attacked a force as large as 50 Orcs. He is one of the main instigators of this trade route, that number would be a danger to it," explained Kort.

"Right so these men we met at the Inn are probably going to get these Orcs to join in an attack on us," Buffy mused.

"Maybe! But more likely they will use them as a diversion while they move in and try and get Ty and the Tear," said Gort.

"Right if and when the attack happens Kyn help Gort protect Ty, Kort you and your sons help if you can, the rest of us will take on the Ogre and the Orcs then if its possible we will come and help you," said Buffy stepping into the leadership role.

The other three Immortals nodded their agreement, while the others did not look to certain.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all tackled the attacks separately?" Asked Kyn.

"That could be a problem... None of us four can kill a human... Please try and understand we were all taught not to kill while we grew up and then we all found out that we were sent to our world to protect humans. If it comes down to it we will help but will do everything we can not to kill one," explained Willow.

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse us we four have some making up to do," smiled Buffy as hand-in-hand with Faith she started walking to the east, while Willow and Tara walked off towards the south.

"Are you sure it is safe for you to be alone?" Asked Kyn.

"Yeah we're sure," called Faith over her shoulder.

--------------


	2. 

Title: The Dragon Slayers.

Sequel to: Undying Clan.

Series: The Immortals.

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All. Just drop me a line.

Spoiler: None in this part.

Rating: In my mind stories involving sex between consenting adults should be rated U but I suppose if I must giving a rating an 18 would fit.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith and Willow/Tara.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story (just borrowed them) except the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes: Set in the Realms before the time of troubles. () = mindspeak. [] = Person mindspeaking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Willow and Tara had walked about two hundred yards they came to the brook that the wagons were parked next too downstream, it was the most beautiful place they had seen since arriving on this world. While they had been occupied with the Woodfey the clouds had blown off and the setting sun struck a small waterfall turning the water golden and silver; they could hear birds singing in the trees.

Tara squeezed Willow's hand as she turned to look at her she placed her free hand behind Willow's neck drawing her into a passionate kiss; "I'm sorry for what I said earlier I do love you," she smiled after releasing Willow's lips.

"I'm sorry too," Willow smiled, releasing Tara's hand she walked over to the edge of the brook and sat on a large root she turned and held out her arms; "Come here."

Tara went to her, moving into Willow's arms, sitting on her lap to accept a hot kiss, a wet and ravenous kiss that took her breath away.

"Willow, I love you so much," sighed Tara leaning her forehead on Willow's shoulder.

Willow freed Tara's breasts exposing them completely then bent to lick and suck at the nipples; Tara moaned and nibbled at Willow's ear.

Willow now had a hand inside Tara's waistband, her hand sliding downward between the folds of Tara's sex, she stroked Tara's mound gently catching her clit. Then Willow's fingers slipped inside the wet groove.

Tara undid her trousers and opened her legs to Willow's hand.

"You're wet," Willow said.

"Wet for you," giggled Tara.

"This is one sopping cunt."

"Oh Willow..."

Willow's fingers pushed inside the slippery channel. Two fingers, then three fingers, Tara groaned.

Willow breathed against Tara's ear, "Like it."

"Yes."

Four fingers now, the fingers inside and hooked upward with the heel of Willow's palm smashing against Tara's clit. "Open your legs more," whispered Willow into Tara's ear.

Tara was almost drunk with excitement as she wondered if any of the others could hear them.

Willow's hand worked Tara's pussy, her fingers thrusting, churning in the wet. "Come on honey, come for me."

"Fuck me, Willow."

Willow watched Tara's face as the orgasm rippled through her body. She kept her fingers moving, more gently now, a slow stroking as Tara came down to earth again and slumped against Willow's shoulder.

Her palm soaked, Willow lifted it to her lips licking her fingers, she smirked as she held her hand out to Tara, "Tara juice, want some."

Tara giggled as she started sucking on Willow's fingers.

--------------

Faith walked with Buffy unsure what to say, she knew neither of them was good at saying sorry. They must have walked about a half-mile both absolved in their own thoughts before Faith turned to her girlfriend; "You wanna do some sparing?" putting as much of an apology as she could in the question.

Knowing how her girlfriend was using the invitation as an opening she smiled at her taking up a defensive stance, "Ok."

Faith smiled back taking up her own fighting position.

With no warning Buffy attacked sweeping low trying to takes Faith's legs, Faith smiled as she easily avoided it by jumping up in the air as she came down she side kicked at Buffy's face. Buffy had expected the move and grabbed her foot heaving upwards sending Faith backwards, as she went backwards she turned it into a backflip and brought her other foot up and connecting with Buffy's chin sending her backwards onto her back. Buffy looked up as her girlfriend landed on her feet with a smirk on her face; Buffy did a flip and came back to her feet.

"Where did you learn that lover?" Smiled Buffy.

"I learnt it from the best," said Faith returning the smile.

Buffy smirked, "Thanks lover," before Faith could say anything in return Buffy attacked again; she delivered a right cross to Faith's cheek then a left forearm to the other cheek. As Faith staggered backwards Buffy swept her legs from under her then as Faith fell on her back Buffy pounced on top of her. Faith smirked grabbing hold of Buffy flipping her over onto her back, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Buffy's nose; "I love you B. More than anyone else I have ever known, I'm sorry about earlier."

Buffy smirked as she heaved Faith onto her back again and straddled her, "I'm sorry too, I love you so much." She reached out and started to unbutton Faith's top she did it very slowly her grin grew bigger when she sensed that Faith wanted her to do it quicker. She licked her lips as she undid the last button and opened her top exposing what Buffy had long ago decided was her girlfriend's best feature, her breasts. She bent down and slowly planted kisses around each nipple without touching them, Faith moaned as she pleaded with Buffy, "Please B." Buffy took pity on her and started gently kissing and sucking her nipples, Faith moaned again as she arched her back towards the caresses. Her nipples were her most sensitive part, she liked nothing more than having Buffy's hands, lips, tongue or teeth working on them.

Buffy backed up, so she could get access to Faith's bottom half she undid her jeans giving Faith an evil grin as she exposed her lower half. She lowered her head and began to lick at her navel bringing a giggle from Faith; "That tickles," Buffy bent Faith's knees so she could get better access to her sex, she then used her thumbs to pullback the skin covering Faith's clitoris. Buffy took it between her lips alternating between sucking it and flicking it with her tongue, Faith pulled her hands through Buffy's hair, she moaned and began to buck as she felt the pressure building. Moving her right hand down to the entrance of Faith's vagina, she slowly pushed two fingers into her girlfriend moving in and out first slow then faster, before slowing down again as well as easing up on Faith's clit when she felt Faith was on the verge of slipping over the top only to build up the pressure again.

"Please Baby you're driving me crazy," moaned Faith.

Buffy began to suck hard on Faith's clit, while she slowly built up the speed of the two fingers thrusting in and out, she felt the walls of Faith's vagina grip her fingers like a vice as the orgasm exploded through her body. Buffy moved up and wrapped her arms around Faith until she came down from her high.

Faith turned in Buffy's arms and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks baby give me a minute and I'll return the favour."

"It's ok we should get back, you can owe me," Buffy smirked rising and pulling Faith up.

--------------

The next day when they set out Tara and Faith swapped place so that Faith could ride about a hundred yards to the south of the track while Buffy did the same to the north both using their foresense ability, Whitetip ranged ahead as he usually did.

That day and the next nothing untoward happened then on the third day a little over an hour after starting out. When Buffy was starting to think there suppositions about a possible attack were unfounded she felt a strong sense of danger coming from the Northeast and seemed to be moving south as she was about to alert the others she received a mindspeak from Whitetip.

(Cat friends there are creature's lying in ambush on both sides of the track we are following as well as behind a tree blocking it.)

[Buffy] (Make your way to the north and be ready to attack from behind. How long until we get to you?)

[Whitetip] (Maybe as long again as the time we have been moving since sun appeared.)

[Buffy] (Ok cat brother tell us if anyone starts moving in this direction but stay hidden I have sensed danger coming from behind us.)

Buffy and Faith moved back to the track and informed the others what was ahead as well as what was coming up behind them.

About an hour later the three wagons moved to the top of a shallow hilltop and saw the tree blocking the track about three hundred yards ahead. While Kort and his sons pretended to look at one of the wagon-horses Faith and Willow slipped behind the hill and moved with as much speed as they could to the south side of the track. When they were behind the orc ambush they mindspoke the others who remounted and slowly rolled down the hill Buffy and Tara on horseback about a hundred yards ahead of the wagons.

Just as they got to the edge of the ambush Buffy and Tara dismounted and Buffy mindspoke Whitetip (Now cat brother.) She and Tara drew their swords and sprang at the orcs hidden to the north as with a roar Whitetip attacked from the north.

The orcs jumped up in confusion as Buffy and Tara started slicing into their ranks from the track and Whitetip came from the north. The orcs from the south finally got their act together and started to move from hiding to help their comrades when Faith attacked them from behind and Willow sent bolts of energy into their backs.

There was suddenly a roar from behind the tree as a creature emerged around the north side; Buffy took a moment to size it up. The creature was at least eight and a half feet tall and held a club almost as large as she was, she instinctively blocked an axe swing from the side before sweeping the orc's head off and advanced on the ogre.

"Grorr crush you puny hooman," it growled swinging its club down towards Buffy's head.

Buffy smiled as she easily danced out of the way; "You'll have to catch me first ugly."

Grorr swept his club at Buffy's head who ducked the swing, he then reversed the swing but Buffy saw it coming and sprang over the top of it and nimbly ran in and slashed at his forearm before moving out of his range. The wound that would have been crippling on a smaller person was nothing but a scratch on such a large creature.

As the last half dozen orcs broke and ran Faith turned to see Buffy slip in behind the ogre's club to cut its arm. Willow and Tara joined her they both looked at her the question in their eyes not even bothering to mindspeak.

"Ok lets go help her just don't get hit by that club or you'll take a week to recover," she said leading them into the fight.

The four Immortals circled the ogre keeping out of the reach of the club, every time he went to advance on one the others would rush in and slash and stab him at which time he would turn and try catching one of them. However much they cut into him it seemed to have very little effect on him, although Buffy and Faith could keep this up for hours Willow and Tara were beginning to tire.

Then it happened Willow's tired legs failed her and she went down on her knees; the ogre sensing the kill advanced on her the club rising to crush the life out of her. Faith rushed in to save her sister she held her sword in both hands bringing it down so hard on the ogres forearm it hit bone. The ogre roared in pain as it dropped its club and backhanded Faith in the chest sending her flying backwards into a tree, Buffy clearly heard the sound of breaking bones as Faith slid down the tree, she turned back just in time to see the ogre advance on Willow again as she began to rise on shaky legs.

As Buffy and Tara rushed to protect her Whitetip rushed in from the side and using skill born of instinct hamstringing the ogre who fell to its knees just in front of Willow who took the opportunity to sweep her sword across its throat. The ogre grabbed its throat as it fell forward onto its face dead.

Tara grabbed hold of Willow helping to support her, "Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah you and Buffy go help the others I'll look after Faith," Willow weakly replied taking the opportunity to lean on her girlfriend for a moment.

"You sure?" Asked Tara.

"Yeah, now go," smiled Willow pushing Tara towards the track.

"Okay we'll come back as soon as we can," said Tara as she ran after Buffy.

Willow walked slowly over to where Faith had landed, "Don't get hit by the club she say's, it'll take a week to recover she say's," Willow mumbled under her breath as she laid her sister down in a more comfortable position.

As Buffy and Tara got to the track they saw the two well-dressed men and one of the guard's spur their horses back up the track, one of the men had Ty slung across the front of the saddle by the look of her she was unconscious. Surveying the area they could see Kyn on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder and another in his right leg, Gort was either dead of unconscious, Roff was in a similar condition, while Kort was helping his other son to the ground. There were also the five bodies of the other guards scattered around the small clearing.

Tara raced over to Kyn, while Buffy checked on Gort who turned out to be just knocked out.

Kyn groaned as Tara knelt down beside her, "I have failed you and Willow."

"No you haven't you tried to do what we asked you to do," Tara had learned enough about him and his people to know what to say, "Five of your enemies are dead at your feet we are proud of you. Now is Ty still alive?"

He smiled in spite of the pain, "Yes I heard her groan when they put her on the horse you must save her."

Tara nodded as she rose, "We will, Buffy let's go," she said running to the horses.

[Tara] (Cat brother Buffy and I are going after the men that took Ty guard Willow and the others until we get back.)

[Whitetip] (This cat will look after your mates and friends.)

Buffy and Tara mounted and rode after the fleeing men who were just clearing the rise as they rode Buffy frowned Was that a horn blowing.

[Buffy] (Did you hear that horn? Sis.)

[Tara] (Yeah I think so!)

As they got to the top of the hill they pulled their horses up, what they saw was like something out of one of those Hollywood fairytale films. There was a knight in full armour that seemed to glow and mounted on the most magnificent charger they had ever seen. He was bearing down on the three men that had taken Ty, his lance aimed at them, he hit the guard that was in the led square in the chest the lance sticking into his chest as he was de-horsed, dead before he hit the ground. The knight released the lance and drew a sword in one flowed motion; his charger crashed into the smaller horse of the first well-dressed men, while the knight swept the head off the one that held Ty.

As the knight dismounted Buffy and Tara spurred their horses down the hill, springing out of the saddles before the horses came to a stop where the knight was cutting Ty's bonds.

As he pulled her off they advanced on him swords at the ready, "Who are you?" Demanded Buffy.

He gently laid her on the ground before straightening and pulling his helm off, he had short curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes he looked to be in his mid-twenties. He bowed his head to them; "I am Sir Mandos, knight of Tyr of the temple of Watergate, I mean you no harm."

Before anyone could say anymore Ty moaned Buffy and Tara rushed to her side as Sir Mandos knelt down holding her gently, he looked up at them the worry clearly visible on his face, "I maybe able to heal her may I try my ladies." At Tara's nod he laid her gently back down and held his hands just above her body and began to pray to his god; 

"O mighty Tyr,

Lord of the just,

Grant me your might, 

That I may heal this victim of crime."

His hands began to glow white which slowly spread out to include Ty's body, Buffy and Tara could see the bruise on the side of her head slowly disappear.

Ty opened her eyes and smiled up at the knight, "Thank you sir knight."

"It is my pleasure and my calling to help the innocent my lady," Mandos said as he helped her to stand.

Looking around Ty frowned, "Where are we? The last thing I remember is fighting one of Hoom's men and being hit with a cosh on the side of my head."

"We're about a mile back up the track Tara and I got back to the wagons just as they were riding off with you, we came to rescue you but this man beat us to it," explained Buffy.

"Is Gort all right?" Said Ty as Mandos helped her to the horse her capture had rode.

"Yeah he's ok just knocked out let's get back to the others," said Buffy.

"What about that guy?" Asked Tara pointing at the man Mandos's horse had crashed into.

"Oh yeah forgot about him, we'll tie him up and deliver him to the authorities in Shadowdale," said Buffy before turning to Sir Mandos, "Ah Mandos do you wanna give me a hand to tie him to his horse."

"Of course my lady it is my pleasure and duty to take this man into custody."

They dragged the man up and lifted him none to gently into his saddle before tying him to it with his hands behind his back. Meanwhile Tara had helped Ty into her own saddle and mounted her own horse. It took them about 15 minutes to get back to the wagons mainly because Ty was still a bit disorientated.

As they dismounted Buffy saw Willow helping Faith back to the track she ran over to them helping Willow support her girlfriend.

"Are you ok baby?" A look of worry on her face.

"Yeah just feel like I've been in a fight with an ogre... Oh wait I have," she smiled at Buffy.

"Funny!" Buffy leaned over and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"So whose the guy in the tin can?" aAsk Faith.

"He said his name is Sir Mandos he helped us rescue Ty... Well 'he' rescued her really," explained Buffy.

Meanwhile Tara and Mandos were helping Ty down off her horse, she went straight over to where Gort was lying against a tree.

"Ah there yea are me friend glad I am to see your well," he groaned holding his side.

"Gort are you ok, is they're anything I can do to help you?"

"I little one there be a potion in me saddle bag if'en you can get it."

Ty hurried over to the pony that was quietly nibbling at some grass, on returning she gave him the bottle he upended it drinking the entire contents. After a few moments he sprang to his feet looking around and spotting Kyn across from him; "Let's see if'en I can help Kyn."

Willow, Faith and Buffy joined him as he got to Kyn who was receiving a sip of water from Tara; Whitetip was lying at his side.

[Whitetip] (Will friend Kyn go to wind cat friend.)

[Tara] (No he will live; Willow and our friend Gort know something's that will help him.)

"How are you lad?" Asked Gort examining the area around the shoulder wound then the leg.

"Not so well," his breathing sounded strange, "What do you think friend Gort?"

Looking him in the eye he sighed, "Well lad the good news is the arrows do not look poisoned, also the arrow in yea leg isn't barbed."

"And the bad news," put in Tara.

"The arrow in yer shoulder is barbed an' pierced the lung, the least dangerous way to get it out of ya is to push it through and out yer back."

"Aw that's gonna hurt," said Faith.

"Yes but if'en we try an' pull it out the front it'll be worse," pointed out Gort.

"Well whose going to do it," asked Willow.

"I'll be doing it, Buffy kin you be sittin' him up and get his top off," said Gort.

After sitting him up Buffy gave him a half smile, "Do you want me to hold you still?"

"No I have had such wounds before I can stay still," Kyn said returning the half smile.

It was over very quickly Gort pushed the arrow through Kyn snapped the head off and swiftly pulled the rest out the front, Willow then used her ability to heal the wounds as best she could, it was enough to completely heal the leg wound but only partially closed the shoulder wound. Gort assured them all that he would be able to finish the healing the next day after praying to his god, so they bandaged it and allowed him to rest.

While Ty and Gort prepared a meal and looked after Kyn and Kort's two injured sons the rest set about clearing the tree from the track, after a brief discussion they decided that the quickest way would be to cut it in half and use the horses to pull each half to the side of the track. It was starting to get dark before they finished.

They sat around getting to know Mandos.

"It was lucky that you came along or Buffy and I may not have got Ty back from those men," said Tara sitting next to Willow by the fire.

"Luck had nothing to do with it my lady, a little over a week ago my god sent me a vision that I would find my path through the barer of the tear."

They all looked at Ty who paled, "W-what do you mean?"

"It is quiet simple my lady I am on a quest for my temple in Westgate to find the sword of Sir Lythe the founder of the temple, he dead somewhere in the north some 200 years ago. I had been planning to stop at our new temple in Hillsfar before moving west around The Dragon Sea and on into Anauroch, when I was instructed by mighty Tyr to make all heist along this track. From your reaction my lady I take it you are the barer of 'this tear'."

"I-I don't k-know what y-you mean," stammered Ty beginning to look around as if she was getting ready to run.

"Ty I think its time to put all this to rest, none of us are after taking the Tear from you we be your friends," said Gort trying his best to reassure her.

"I-I can't do that," she said starting to sweat now.

"You're under a spell," they all looked at Tara.

"I be thinking your right Tara," nodded Gort, he turned back to Ty, "Calm down lass we won't push it."

"How do you know Ty is under a spell and how can we help her?" Asked Buffy.

"I don't know how I know I just do," replied Tara, "As for how we can help her, I don't know, Willow and I have no working knowledge on how spells work in this world."

"Well the only thing we can do is leave the subject alone for now and hope it does not come back to haunt us," suggested Willow.

Sir Mandos turned to Ty, "My lady I swear my mighty Tyr that I will not let anything happen to you or the Tear even at the cost of my own life."

Ty looked for a second as if he had struck her then with a hand that shook she reached into her jerkin and pulled out a pouch; she loosened the drawstrings and tipped the contents into her palm. A collective gasp went up as they looked into the gem that she held, it was a little bit smaller than a tennis ball it seemed to be continually changing colour from brown to clear to red to blue then back to brown again.

Buffy turned to the others, "What just happened?"

"Somehow the spell was broken by his statement," said Willow, Tara nodded in agreement.

"I it is possible for certain spells placed on people or items to have a trigger that will break them such as a word, phrase or when they get to a person or place." explained Gort.

"The spell is still in effect I can feel it stopping me doing things like giving the Tear to anyone here or that I have ever met, but I know that as long as Sir Mandos is around I can show you the Tear and even talk about it as I am now," smiled Ty. For the first time since they had met her they saw her really smile.

"Well now I'm happy for you lass but can you tell us anything about what the spell is making you do?" asked Gort.

They could see the strain on her face, "No. But it does not seem evil."

"Well if the spell is not forcing you to do anything you really don't like we'll leave it as it is ok," smiled Buffy the others nodding.

"Okay," she smiled while putting the Tear back into the pouch.

--------------

It took almost four weeks for them to get to Shadowdale, after helping Kort and his sons unload their wagons they delivered their prisoner to the guard at the tower of Ashaba Lord Mourngrym's residence before taking the track that led to Elminster's tower.

As they got to the door it was opened by a short man with greying hair he smiled at them, "My name is Lhaeo scribe to Elminster, he as been waiting for you if you'll follow me I'll take you to him." He turned and led the way up the winding staircase after they had passed several doors they came to a small landing with a solid looking door. Buffy and the other Immortals were getting strange feelings almost like a quickening but different somehow! Coming from the other side of the door.

[Willow] (What is it?)

[Buffy] (I don't know it sort of feels like an Immortal but different somehow!)

(You have nothing to fear from me.)

[Buffy] (Who are you?)

Suddenly the door opened standing there was a very old looking man, tall and unbent by age he had a beard of white half way to his waist, "I am Elminster, we have been awaiting your arrival for many years now! We have much to speak of." He opened the door wide; "Please come in I had a light meal prepared for you," As they entered Elminster turned to Lhaeo, "Can you go to the tower and ask Lord Mourngrym if he can assemble the knights in the council chamber about two hours after sundown I need to talk to them."

"As you wish Elminster," smiled Lhaeo heading down the stairs.

Elminster turned back to his guests; "Please make yourself comfortable as I said we have much to talk about."

"Your scribe said you have been waiting for us," said Buffy.

"Yes for several years now!"

"Years. What do you mean years?" Put in Faith.

"Yes years. The effect the four of you have had on the north goes back centuries," He could see the confusion on their faces, "As I just said we have much to talk about."

"Maybe you should start telling us then," said Buffy not sure if she was going to like this.

"Very well but I feel that I should warn you some of the tale will upset you!" he sat in a overstuffed chair and waiting for his guests to find seats before beginning the tale. "The Elves and the Dwarves were the first of the 'good' races to settle the north, for centuries they lived relatively peaceful lives as the Elves preferred to live in the woods and on the plains, while the Dwarves preferred the hills and mountains."

He took a long puff of the pipe he had been lighting, "Then humans started moving into the north at first they lived in harmony with the Elves and Dwarves, mainly because they were nomadic. But as more and more appeared their way of life changed they began to settle the area that is now called Anauroch, the Great Desert that lays to the Northwest, first to be pushed out were the Elves who dwelt around the lake. Then as the human settlements grew they started putting pressure on the Dwarves that mined the mountains that surrounded their lands."

"After most of the Dwarf mines had been turned over to the humans they seemed to be content, they started building there great capital even hiring Dwarves as masons and Elven mages to teach them the magicks. For about a century all was peaceful the human mages rose to heights never before achieved and rarely reached in later years. Anyway the peace didn't last, a man rose to power among the humans, he stirred up the people with talk of conquest, there plan was quiet simple first attack the human settlements that had sprung up in the dales and what is now the kingdom of Cormyr. Then swing north to conquer the Elven Court before moving onto the Dwarven strongholds to the west of their lands." He stopped to take another puff of his pipe.

"All this is very interesting but what has it got to do with us?" Said Buffy starting to get bored.

"I'm getting to that young lady. Now just before the campaign was planned to start a strange device appeared in the palace via a dimensional portal. This artefact glowed like nothing seen before, it was taken to the mages for study who felt they could harness its power to use in the campaign, but something went wrong there was a large release of energy. It vaporized the entire capital as well as most of the force assembled for the campaign and did some strange things to the surrounding land, the desert sprung up almost overnight..."

"T-this device that came through the portal what did it look like?" Asked a very pale Willow.

Elminster turned very piercing eyes at her, "When you open dimensional portals unless you are very careful time can become a random factor."

"Are you saying we were responsible for the destruction?" Asked an equally pale Tara.

"Yes child," sighed Elminster.

"W-we didn't know... All those people," whispered Tara as she hugged Willow both were crying quietly.

"How do you know this," asked Buffy barely above the level of a whisper.

"First you should understand although your miscalculation caused a great deal of destruction if it had not happened far more people would have perished," he took yet another puff of the pipe.

"After the destruction very little information came out of the area it took seven years for the information to be pieced together through Divination etc. what they found frightened them more than the prospect of war and death at the hands of the humans that had been destroyed. A thing that has many names would come to the realms again and if it was allowed to remain it would plunge our world and many others into war and destruction on a scale never before seen."

"This thing with many names you speak of what has it got to do with us?" Asked Tara, already suspecting the answer.

"To some it is called The Hand of Chaos others know it as The Mace of Destruction and many other names but you my young friend know it as the Sceptre of Zuël," answered Elminster almost in a whisper.

"You know about the Sceptre?" said Faith.

"Yes the Sceptre has existed throughout time and in all realities, no one not even the gods know of its origin. It moves from dimension to dimension, it is a thing of total chaos, in the hands of someone of good intentions it can aid them and many others. But in the hands of someone seeking power or glory it tends to twist those thoughts causing untold sorrow. The last time it was in the realms it caused the race wars that ended with most of the sentient races being split into what we call good and evil, Elf and dark elf, Dwarf and Duergar etc." He looked at each of the Immortals before finishing; "The Sceptre must not stay in the realms."

"We have been using it to try and get home," said Willow.

"It is doubtful that it would ever return you home as I said it is a thing of total chaos, it always moves to a random dimension regardless of whatever the user wishes and there are an infinite number of dimensions."

"So you are saying it will not take us home?" mused Willow.

"No I'm not it may well get you home it is just totally random. Now if I can continue my story."

At the four Immortals nods he continued, "When they found out that you would eventually arrive with the Sceptre plans were started to remove the threat and to get you home. Clerics of many gods through divination contacted the higher powers and then a great conference was held at Myth Drannor after several decades a plan was set out. It took almost another century to complete, the Dwarves built a special chamber in the city using only stone from the heart of mountains and the most powerful Elven and Human mages and clerics enchanted the devices that would be needed to return you home."

"But Myth Drannor was destroyed centuries ago how can we use this chamber?" asked Kyn.

"The chamber still exists, no creature of evil may even approach it. What is not generally known is that the city was destroyed by the demons in the hope of stopping the Sceptre leaving the realms. But the items required to return our young friends here were removed before the attack, each of the four mirrors were entrusted to the four most powerful mages while the Gem of Tears was to be sent to Evermeet." Elminster smiled at the collective gasps.

Elminster turned to Ty sadness in his eyes, "Your mother was part of the Tears escort, they travelled Southwest towards Mistydale when they were attacked by a large force out of Sembia. After a hard fight all the elves were killed except your mother who wandered the southern edge of the Court for days, she was never the same person after that, she felt guilt that she had survived when all the others had perished; she became obsessed with finding the Tear. Nothing or no one could deflect her from her course until about thirty years ago when she met a ranger who found her wounded after yet another foray into Sembia he took her back to his home and nursed her back to health over the weeks she fell in love with him and they had a child. This gave her something other than the Tear to focus on when you were about five your mother became restless again and nothing your father could say could change her mind. Then one night she slipped out of there house with you, this broke your father's heart he died a few years later after telling me all this," he sighed before going on. "It was only a couple of years ago that I learned what happened after your mother left your father. She took you to a priest of Corellon Larethian who she persuaded to place a powerful spell on you, that you would deliver the Tear to the queen of Evermeet if you found it. This spell would also force you to place a similar spell on any children you had. When she left the priest with you in her arms it was the last time anyone saw her alive."

All eyes in the room turned to look at Ty; "I survived on the streets of Ordulin until I came to the attention of the thieves guild who took me in, they trained me first as a pick pocket and later as a cat burglar. I don't remember anything before my life on the streets," she explained the tears running freely down her cheeks.

"These mirrors you talk of how do we get them?" Asked Faith.

"You don't they are keyed to the individuals that have them... Well three of them are anyway; those individuals are the only ones that can activate them. When the time is right they will appear in the chamber with them as will the others responsible for aiding you, Lady Harween who was to send a guide and Queen Arween of Evermeet who was to provide the Tear," explained Elminster.

"What about the fourth mirror?" Asked Gort.

"That is a problem the original holder made his home on the edge of Anauroch, about two hundred years ago the great wyrm of the desert was stirred up by the Cult of the Dragon and attacked and killed him. It now dwells within the ruins of the mage's home, you will have to try and retrieve it from the dragon's lair, I will aid you as I can but I'm afraid it will not be easy."

"Who has the other three mirrors?" Asked Buffy.

"I have the Mirror of Fire which I received from my master Arkhon the old. The Mirror of Air is in the hands of The Simbul who received it from her sister Sylune who received it from her master Eflin the great. The Mirror of Water is held by Khelben Blackstaff in Waterdeep."

"What about the fourth mirror if it is not keyed to anyone will it still work?" Asked Tara tears still running down her cheeks.

"When the time comes someone will have to activate it, Lady Harween will probably do that but it will not add to the portal as it was intended."

"What do you mean?" asked a worried Willow.

"To open the portal we need the Tear and all four mirrors but because one mirror is not keyed to its activator the energy will be unfocused so to some extent the dimensional part of the spell will become random. It only has a 3 in 4 chance of sending you home but that is still your best chance of getting to where you should be," Elminster explained.

"Ok it seems we have no choice, so what know?" Said Buffy.

"Well the four of you as well as Kyn should stay here for a week or so before you go and try and retrieve the fourth mirror. I will have a couple of my former pupils teach you Willow and you Tara how the magick works in the realms it will help you later."

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Ty.

"It would be best Ty if you stayed here, you cannot give up the Tear to anyone but Queen Arween, there is going to be enough risk without risking the Tear as well," pointed out Elminster.

"I want to go everyone here has only ever tried to help me," she turned and smiled at them, "Even when I was only mean to them."

"Elminster I know what you're saying but I'm thinkin' it would be better for her piece of mind to let her go I'll not be letting anythin' happen to her," said Gort.

"Very well. What about you sir knight?" Asked Elminster.

"Mighty Tyr told me I would find my path through Ty, therefore I will go with her I have also pledged my life to protect her and the Tear."

"Very well then, I have arranged for rooms to be held for you at the old skull inn for tonight, tomorrow I will take you to see Mourngrym at the tower. Now is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes two things who are the knights? And when we arrived we sensed something almost like a quickening what was it?" Asked Buffy.

The Knights are a group of adventurers and former adventurers that use Shadowdale as a base, Lord Mourngrym is the leader of the group, they patrol the area around Myth Drannor keeping the foolish away. As for the quickening it has to do with the magicks," this last was said out loud for the others benefit. (I am Immortal but in a different way to you some of the more powerful mages were taken by Ao who created many of the gods of this and many other dimensions. He changed us, giving us guardianship of this world, we are to guide people in the right direction but not to get too involved. No one must know this the only ones that know our secret, are the other 'guides' not even the gods know please keep the secret.)

[Buffy] (Very well we'll keep your secret.)

"Well if that is all I'll show you to the old skull," smiled Elminster opening the door and leading the way down the stairs.

--------------

Later while lying in the arms of their respective partners the four Immortals were having a discussion about Elminster and all he had told them. Their mindspeak conversation was on the personal level, which only someone with a great deal of training could hope to eavesdrop on.

[Faith] (Will, Tara you shouldn't blame yourselves about what happened with Adam's power source.)

[Willow] (That's easy for you to say you were still out of it Tara and I were the ones that came up with the idea to get rid of it via a dimensional portal.)

[Buffy] (But what choice did we have? If it had stayed it could have caused just as much damage on Milo's world maybe more if the Centre had gotten their hands on it.)

[Faith] (Yeah and you two should remember that those people were trying to use it to help them attack innocent people.)

[Tara] (I suppose but what about our vow to the Immortal council not to kill humans.)

[Buffy] (You and Willow did not kill them if they had not tried to use it and it had killed them anyway you could feel guilty but they did so you don't have too.)

[Willow] (Okay okay... So what are we going to do tomorrow?)

[Faith] (Well I thought B and me would take Kyn and Ty, Whitetip as well if he wants and explore the area.)

[Willow] (What about Tara and me.)

[Faith] (Your forgetting you two have some magick to learn I suspect you two will be busy for the next week or so.)

[Willow] (You're so horrid sis.)

[Faith] (Yeah but you still love me right.)

[Willow] (Of course, night sis.)

[Faith] (Goodnight.)

--------------


	3. Part 2

Title: The Dragon Slayers. Part 2 (7th in a series of 8)

Sequel to: Undying Clan

Series: The Immortals

Author: David A Knapton

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

The earlier stories and part 1 of The Dragon Slayers can be found at 

Story 1, The Future Is Ours.

      2, Strange Bedfellows.

      3, The Sunnydale Files.

      4, Sister Slayers.

      5, Evil by any other name.

      6, Undying Clan.

Spoiler: None in this part.

Rating: 18/NC-17 for violence.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith and Willow/Tara.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story (just borrowed them) except the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Summery: The four young Immortals and their friends set out to recover the fourth mirror.  Set in the Realms before the time of troubles.

Notes: Anyone out there that has or is play(ed/ing) D&D should recognise the spell descriptions and why certain weapons are more effective than others in some situations, (You can each reward yourselves 100X level experience points for each spell you identify correctly.)

() = Mindspeak. [] = Person mindspeaking. //\\ = Thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, the four Immortals stayed in Shadowdale for just over two weeks; it would have been longer but for the attack by some assassins and thieves one night.  Buffy and Faith had easily disarmed the four that had entered their room.  Tara had managed to disarm one of the thieves that entered her and Willow's room while Whitetip had ripped out the throat of a second, the remaining four had managed to plunge daggers into Willow and Tara's backs as well as badly wound Whitetip before the guards and their sisters had come to their aid.

When they had revived, Tara and Willow were beside themselves when they saw Whitetip's condition.

[Tara] (Please hold on cat brother, Willow will help make you better and our friends have sent for a healer that helps other four-legged friends.)

[Whitetip] (I feel Wind calling me!)

[Tara] (Please don't die cat brother,) Tara cried out in their minds as the tears ran freely down both lovers' cheeks.

Willow grasped Tara's hand and placed her other hand on Whitetip's weakly rising and falling chest, she poured all the love they felt for him into healing his wounds, as this was going on Buffy, Faith and Kyn re-entered the now guarded room.  The three looked on as a blue/white light slowly spread from Willow's hand and enveloped Whitetip's entire body.

On hearing the door opening again Buffy, Faith and Kyn all turned, their hands automatically going to their sword hilts, relaxing when they saw it was Gort entering with an old woman wearing a dark brown cloak that reached the ground.

"This be Rowdhan a druid healer, Lord Mourngrym sent for her, Rowdhan this be Buffy, Faith and Kyn, and over there be Willow and Tara with there friend Whitetip. Can ye be helping him?" said Gort. 

At that moment, the blue/white light vanished and both Willow and Tara began to sway and would have fallen had their sisters not been there to support them.  Buffy and Faith carried them to the bed and gently placed them side by side.

Tara's eyes fluttered open for a moment looking at her sister, "Bring Whitetip to us please," she asked barely above a whisper.

Buffy looked over at the druidess who was checking over the prairie cat, the druidess looked up. "It appears that my skills are not required here, whatever the young ladies did it has almost completely healed this creature, he still needs to replenish the blood lose, moving him to the bed with the young ladies will not hurt him," she said before rising and nodding to Buffy and Faith followed Gort out the door.

Buffy with the aid of Faith and Kyn gently lifted the now sleeping cat onto the bed where he woke long enough to crawl in between the sleeping witches who instinctively wrapped their arms around him.

Faith sighed as she looked at them; "I don't know what they would have been like if Whitetip had died?" she mused.

"Yeah, but I'm worried what will happen when we get back home you know as well as I do that they won't be allowed to keep him with them," said Buffy.

"What would happen to him on your world?" enquired Kyn.

"He would be locked in a cage, if he was allowed to roam free he would probably be hunted down and killed," explained Buffy. "Let's leave them to rest and go and see what Mourngrym and the others have learned from the men that attacked us."

Through various means, Lord Mourngrym found out that the Red Wizards had sent the assassins and thieves, a group of powerful mages that ruled most of the lands south of Kyn's homeland.  Further he learned from his spies that not only were the thieves guild of Sembia planning on trying to get the sceptre away from Buffy and the others, but so were the Cult of the Dragon and the Zhentarim of Zhentil Keep.  So, it was decided that as soon as Whitetip was well enough to travel, the four Immortals and their friends would leave to recover the fourth mirror.

--------------

That had been just over two weeks ago the party was now several hundred miles to the north.  Lord Mourngrym had supplied them with horses and equipped Buffy and Faith with mail-shirts and helms, which they had been loathed to wear but had finally caved after Willow and Tara, had literally nagged them into putting them on.

Willow and Tara sat by the campfire studying the scroll Elminster had given them back in Shadowdale. "Are you two sure you can activate that spell?" asked a worried Kyn, because of the constant raids by the Red Wizards and their uses of the darkest magicks, he and his people were very wary of magick other than that practised by the witches of their homeland.

Tara looked over at him, a smile coming to her face; "It should be easy as long as we don't have to do it in a hurry."

"So what does it do exactly, you two haven't really been sharrie types," said Buffy.

"Is there such a word as 'sharrie'," frowned Willow lifting her eyes from the scroll.

"Well there is now, Buffy just invented it," smirked Faith getting a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

"You know what I mean," said Buffy looking back at Willow and Tara who sat opposite, "What exactly does the spell do?"

"Well all Elminster could tell us was that it was passed down to him by his teacher when he died. It was written specifically for Tara and me by an Elven mage that was said to have been possessed by the essence of the goddess of magick, Mystra. After he finished it he came out of the trance but had no memory of what he had done and no one has been able to read it until us, even using the spells mages us to learn magick script," explained Willow.

"That's weird, but what does it do?" pressed Buffy.

"Well it seems to be a type of teleport spell," Tara told them.

"But powerful mages have always been able to teleport, what is so special about this spell?" asked Ty joining them at the fire.

"Well this one is different in that it will teleport not only the caster and anyone touching them but all living creatures and everything they are carrying, within sight of them to the chamber in Myth Drannor. That is why it is keyed to us so that no one evil could us it to enter the dimensional chamber," Tara explained.

"Can I see the scroll?" asked Buffy, Willow handed it over and smiled as she saw the realisation dawn in Buffy and Faith's faces.  Buffy looked up at the other two Immortals; "This is Latin!"

"Yes a language unknown in this dimension, but also the scroll was enchanted so that only someone that was born on our world but possessing the soul from another dimension would understand it, which of course means only an Immortal from home," pointed out Willow.

"But why can't Buffy or Faith use the scroll?" asked a still suspicious Kyn.

"Because they have no real magickal training," explained Tara, "It's not just a case of knowing the words, you need the mental discipline to do spells."

"Faith I think my sister just insulted us!" smirked Buffy.

"Yeah I think your right," replied Faith, her eyes also narrowing.

"Sorry you two but its still true, your training and even your mental processes are geared to the physical, you are after all our people's champions. I suspect though that our parents have been cheating a little bit and have given some of us, like Willow, Cassandra and myself greater magickal skills over the years."

Willow frowned at her lover, "How did you come up with that theory?" she asked her.

"Well our talks with Illistyl, Jhessail and Elminster, if you look at all the different types of training available on this world and how everyone takes to just one or two areas of that training, be it clerical, wizardry, thievery etc. all people must be born with that area in mind. It occurred to me that a similar situation could be happening back home," Tara explained to the others.

"An interesting theory Tara," mused Gort taking his seat by the fire. "So you are saying that our gods create us all for specific jobs?"

"Not necessarily it could be just a survival trait on this world, but back home yes I think our parents are giving us different skills. Look at Willow and Faith, ones into magick the other is a warrior, their brother Richie use to be a thief until he met the person who became his mentor, he's a fighter now, but I'm sure if he had to break into somewhere his thief skills would be useful."

"I think you're onto something here Tara, when we get home we'll have to talk to our parents," mused Buffy.

"Well we have to get there first, we have at least a month's riding to get the mirror, so if you'll excuse me I think I'll turn in, coming sweety," said Willow getting up and looking at Tara.

--------------

The next day dawned bright and clear, the first nice day they had in over a week, as they were about to stop for their midday meal Buffy and Faith's foresense began screaming at them and Whitetip mindspoke the Immortals.

[Whitetip] (Cat friends a large group of smelly two legs like those we fought on our way to Shadowdale are moving towards you at a fast trot.)

Knowing that Whitetip like most creatures had no real concept of numbers, Tara mindspoke back. (Whitetip may I see with your eyes?) As usual everything went black and white, passing below where Whitetip crouched on a rocky crag were several hundred goblins and orcs. (Thank you cat brother, stay hidden for the moment while we tell the others.) As she looked around, she spotted dust rising a couple of miles away.

Tara looked at the others, "There are about two hundred goblins and orcs coming this way," she pointed at the other end of the small valley they had just entered.

"Do you think they are after us?" asked Ty looking around in a panic.

"Maybe lass," replied Gort before turning to the Immortals, "We can't be fighting so many I think we should try an' either hide or run?"

"Yes, but we can't hide here, let's ride back the way we came and then head west, maybe we can get around them," suggested Buffy.

"Maybe but going around this valley will add another 10 days to the journey," pointed out Gort.

"I don't see we have any other option, let's ride," said Buffy jumping onto the back of her horse.

The others followed suit, in moments they were galloping back the way they had come.

[Buffy] (Cat brother can you follow the creatures, we are going back the way we came, we will mindspeak you when we turn away to try and circle around them. Mindspeak us if they stop or turn away.)

[Whitetip] (I will do as you ask but I will not be able to follow them all day at a trot.)

[Buffy] (We know cat brother; it should only be for a couple of hours.) Like all cats, he did not have the stamina of some other creatures, instead relaying on speed and ambush to hunt.

They got to the stream they had crossed a couple of hours earlier and began to carefully make their way up the centre so as to leave no tracks.  They mindspoke Whitetip of the change of direction and he informed them that the orcs and goblins had not changed direction.

They travelled several miles along the stream bed before climbing a shallow bank on the north side, by this time they were all tired and their horses were about ready to collapse, dismounting they stripped the horses of all their equipment and began to rub them down.

[Whitetip] (Cat friends the smelly two legs are crossing the stream,) the prairie cat informed the others just as they finished rubbing the horses down.

[Buffy] (Good, follow them for a little while longer then return to us cat brother.) Buffy informed the others about the orc army. 

"I think we'll have to make camp here for the night, the horses need to rest so will Whitetip," said Tara.

"Tara be right me friends, if'n we don't want to have to walk the rest of the way the horses and me poor Rosy," nodded Gort patting his pony, "Need a good rest after we pushed 'em so hard."

"Ok we'll stay here until tomorrow," sighed Buffy, "I'd like to get some distance between us and that army but I guess we need to rest." She looked at Gort, who she realised had filled Giles role for them all, "Do you think those creatures were after us or just happened to be coming in the other direction?"

"We can't be sure! There be very few passes through these mountains and most of the old Dwarven mines have been taken over by evil creatures, they could have just been using the pass we planned on using or come from one of the mines moving to raid the Dales," Gort explained. "Or as you said they may have been sent to find us? Tomorrow I think we should move back the way we just came and try again. Hopefully if someone did send the orcs and goblins after us they'll not be expecting us to do that and we can be over the mountains before any others can find us."

"Okay that's a plan, let's cook a meal. I don't think we should keep a fire going tonight though," said Buffy.

They made sure to keep the fire small and not to burn anything that would smoke, just as they had finished Whitetip came into camp and flopped down next to Willow and Tara with a heavy grunt.

[Willow] (Are you alright cat brother?) A worried look coming to her face as she and Tara placed gentle hands on the cat.

[Whitetip] (Yes sister Willow, just very tired, it is many winters since I did so much running.)

[Tara] (We are sorry cat brother, but we needed to know that the evil two legs would not follow us.)

[Whitetip] (Whitetip understands,) he let out a great yawn before laying his head on the ground and closing his eyes.

The next morning Whitetip had recovered much of his strength so left camp early to hunt before resuming his role of scout.  They returned to the valley they had had to leave the previous day just before midday but decided to press-on to get as much distance from any possible trouble coming up behind, they reached the entrance to the pass by that evening, finding an uninhabited cave that was large enough for all of them.

The next lot of trouble came just as they were preparing to continue the following morning, just as they had finished saddling the horses two men stepped out from some trees.

No one was more surprised than Buffy or Faith who for some reason had failed to detect the two with their foresense ability.

[Buffy] (What's going on? How come we didn't sense them?)

[Tara] (Not sure! Probably magick.)

[Faith] (I don't like it; their body language is screaming at me that they are trouble.)

[Willow] (You're right, Walsh may have been a bitch but she knew her stuff.)

[Buffy] (I don't take psyche and I can tell they are trouble.)

[Willow] (Yeah we all know that on a subconscious level, it's just that Faith and I know on a conscious level as well.) Willow smiled over at her friend.

[Tara] (Ah guys this can wait until later after we find out what these two want.)

[Willow] (Right.) Willow then sent out her thoughts to Whitetip, who had left an hour earlier to find his breakfast. (Cat brother some strange two legs have entered our camp please return we may need your teeth and claws.)

[Whitetip] (Whitetip will return, hold on cat friends.)

The conversation between the Immortals had only taken a few seconds.  They joined the others as they confronted the two men, Buffy and Faith flanking Gort on his left while Mandos and Kyn flanked his right, Willow and Tara stayed back slightly along with Ty.

"What can we be doing for you?" asked Gort addressing the men.

"We want the Hand of Chaos, hand it over and you can all walk away," said the smaller of the two.

[Faith] (These two are either very good or they have friends around.)

[Buffy] (I'm going with friends I just saw something moving to my left.)

"And what makes you think we have this Hand of Chaos you seek, friend!" Gort asked, he said the word 'friend' as if it was a warning.

"We know you have it Dwarf, Mourngrym of Shadowdale isn't the only one with spies! We are from Zhentil Keep, you are in our territory far from any friends, hand it over or die," stated the smaller man.

"By what right do you claim this land evil one," asked Sir Mandos, although his god blessed him with the ability to detect evil he had no need of it, after the man had told them where he came from.  His great grandfather had been born to the then ruling family of the Keep, barely escaping when the city had been taken over by worshippers of the evil god Bane.

"By right of conquest sir knight. Now I will ask you for the third and last time give me the Hand or die!" said the man between clenched teeth.

"We stand against you Zhentite," answered Gort hefting his mace.

"Look out," shouted Ty as she saw several half-orcs fire crossbow bolts at her friends from their left.

Faster then any of them thought possible, with the exception of their sisters, Buffy and Faith swept their swords through the air cutting three of the four bolts in half, the fourth missing Gort as he moved forward to engage one of the two men.

As Kyn and Mandos also moved to attack the men in front of them two others dressed in robes and carrying staves stepped out of hiding behind them, recognising them as wizards, Kyn left Mandos to engage the companion of the one Gort was fighting, to attack this new threat.

Willow and Tara also saw the new threat and putting their new knowledge of how magick worked in the realms to good use began chanting, moments later several small balls of magickal energy leapt from each of their hands and struck one of the wizards sending him several feet backwards onto his back.

Gort was surprisingly spry for someone of his size and girth, he easily caught the smallest man's sword with his mace turning it aside before returning a swing of his own at the man's head, ending his life there and then had the man not managed to jump back away from it.  As the man watched the mace move past he though to take advantage and strike at Gort's unprotected right side, he lunged with his sword at the dwarf's upper body.  Gort had anticipated such a move and reversed his swing catching the man's sword arm a glancing blow as he dodged the thrust.  As the man jumped back to recover, Ty, unnoticed by him plunged her sword into his back.

Meanwhile the smaller man's companion, who was a far better swordsman then his now dead friend, had engaged Sir Mandos, only his years of training and armour saved the knight's life as the man drove Mandos backwards towards the horses.  However hard he tried the man's sword seemed to stop his own attempted strikes.  Ty saw that Sir Mandos was in trouble so pulling a dagger from her belt she threw it at the man's back, her aim was true but somehow his sword deflected the dagger sending it into a tree.

"The villain's sword be magick lass, let's be helping our friend," said Gort having observed the dagger be deflected.

Nodding Ty joined the dwarf as they went to the knight's aid, before they could get there however Whitetip sprang from the trees hitting the man sideways, he racked his claws along the prone man's sword arm and side forcing him to release his weapon before jumping away.  As the man moved to retrieve his sword Sir Mandos stepped in and swept his head from his body.

Kyn had reached the wizard still on her feet before she could finish her spell, swinging at her neck, anticipating a swift end to the fight, he was unprepared when his sword went through her as if she wasn't there, just managing to stop himself from falling.

"That's what I like about your kind barbarian," laughed the woman, "Always so predicable." At that moment Kyn was sent several feet backwards, when a bolt of lightning struck him in the chest, his body slamming into the other wizard that had been rising knocking the wizard unconscious.  Looking around she could see she was now on her own having observed Buffy and Faith quickly dispatch the half-orcs that had fired before everything was ready, "Oh well I have to go now, but we'll meet again," she mumbled something under her breath and vanished.

There was silence over the battlefield before Kyn's groans had everyone running over to the prone barbarian; with Sir Mandos' help Gort was able to fully heal him.  Meanwhile the others removed all the weapons from the six dead as well as, at the advice of Gort, stripped the unconscious wizard of everything he wore down to his loincloth just in case any of it was magickal! After they had loaded the items that looked like they maybe of use including a couple of well-crafted crossbows and the sword of the man Sir Mandos had killed, they all gathered around the still unconscious wizard to decide what was to be done with him.

"Well as I see it we can either leave him tied up here or kill him," said Kyn knowing that none of the Immortals would wish to kill the man.

"If we leave him tied up its as good as signing his death-warrant," pointed out Buffy.

"So its death then?" said Sir Mandos drawing his sword.

Willow placed a hand on his arm, "No wait I think I have another solution!" she said, looking around the others.

"Okay sis what is it?" asked Faith, liking any plan that didn't mean killing a human, she still had the occasional nightmare about Allan Finch.

"Well remember the spell we used on that guy from the Centre on Milo's world? I think we should do it on him that way we can question him about what he knows?" explained Willow.

"What is this spell and what exactly does it do?" asked Ty.

"Well from our studies here it is like a truth spell combined with a powerful sleep spell that also erases the memory of the person it's used on." She smiled then, "Of course we can get the information by reading his mind, but the spell will put him to sleep for a day, giving us time to get away."

"Ok Will do it, then we'll leave him in the cave," nodded Buffy.

"Gort can you revive him with your magick?" asked Willow as she and Tara went to their horses to get the things they would need.

As they finished the spell Willow and Tara sat down in front of the man, "My name's Willow and this is Tara, what's your name?" asked Willow in a friendly tone.

"Merkaloth, I'm Sha'ndra's apprentice," smiled the man.

"Pleased to meet you," said Willow returning the smile, "Whose Sha'ndra?"

"She's my mistress, she's training me," he said looking around the clearing before looking back at the two witches, "She was here a while ago, I guess she had to go somewhere?"

"Oh Sha'ndra was the other wizard that just vanished into thin air," put in Tara.

"Yes that would be her, she's very powerful like you two," nodded Merkaloth.

"How did you all manage to get so close without us detecting any of you?" asked Buffy, unable to restrain herself.

Merkaloth looked at her and frowned, "I don't know you!" he said with a slight tightening of his jaw.

"Oh sorry Merkaloth, this is my sister Buffy, please answer her question," said Tara smiling reassuringly at him.

"Oh pleased to meet you Buffy," the man smiled at Buffy who continued to scowl at him, "Sha'ndra has a magick ring that shields her from being detected by magickal means, it extends out about thirty feet so anyone with her is also hidden," he explained.

"So Tara was right our foresense can be blocked by magick?" said Faith looking at Buffy.

"I guess you're right, in future we'll have to take that into consideration while we're on this world," nodded Buffy.

"Were the orcs and goblins we ran from two days ago anything to do with you?" asked Willow.

"Yes, but they weren't after you, their orders are to attack the large group of thieves and assassins sent out after you by the thieves guild of Sembia, they are only two days behind you," explained Merkaloth.  He suddenly frowned; "This spell you cast on me is very powerful, will you teach it to me!" he asked as he let out a great yawn just before falling forward, fast asleep.

"I'm afraid not friend," said Willow as she and Tara stood up, "Kyn will you put Merkaloth in the cave please," she asked the barbarian.

Nodding Kyn lifted the smaller man and slung him over his shoulder.

"Well that was useful, it seems the other side is a little fragmented," said Faith.

"Yeah I can live with that, if they are fighting each other it makes it easier on us," smirked Buffy.

"Ye maybe right Buffy but let's not be getting complacent, we have four known groups after us and the sceptre, we be not knowing how many we don't know of? With so many we should avoid combat at all cost," pointed out Gort, "It slows us down as well as draws attention to us."

"Okay so we avoid fighting if we can, lets get over these mountains as soon as we can, according to Elminster once we get to Anauroch there isn't much cover so no one can sneak up on us," surmised Buffy.

"But that also means no place for us to hide if we need to," pointed out Ty.

"Well if'en the weather holds it should take us some seven days to be getting over these mountains and another ten to fifteen to get to the wizard's tower," said Gort. "Let us be on our way," he said slowly mounting his pony.

The four Immortals looked at him in what could only be described as horror, "Why did you have to say that?" asked Buffy.

Gort frowned at them, "What be you meaning?"

"That if the weather holds," exclaimed Buffy, "Everyone knows that whenever someone says something like that or everything will be fine, or nothing bad is gonna happen, it always does."

"That be just a myth Buffy," pointed out Gort.

"Yeah but it's still true," countered Willow shaking her head as she and the others mounted their horses.

Of course myth or not two days into the mountains they ran into heavy snow that delayed them for four days, luckily they were able to shelter in an old Dwarf mine, that from the looks of it was where the orcs they had almost ran into had come from.  Those four days were, Gort decided, the longest of this life, all four Immortals made him feel guilty for what he had said at the mountain's base then Ty thought it was fun and joined in.  Many times over those four days he prayed to his god for an end, either for death to take him or the weather to break.

When the snow finally let up they had to force their way through some deep snowdrifts but luckily the almost constant wind blowing through the pass kept it to a minimum.  By the second day from the mine they reached the top and got their first look at Anauroch, it spread out as far as the eye could see north and west with the mountains bordering it in a crescent running from the north-east to the south-west.  It looked a lot like the Mojave Desert, sand with the occasional plant life.

As they sat there looking out over the desert the sun began to break through the heavy cloud that had been blocking it for the last few days.  Willow flinched at it reflecting off the snow, "Wow I didn't know sunshine on snow could be so bright?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," agreed Buffy also squinting.

"I take it you two are not use to snow?" said Ty smiling at them.

"No not really we're both south Cal girls," Buffy smiled at the confusion on Ty's face, so she explain farther, "We were both born and raised in a hot part of our world, it only snowed once that I can remember and that was more magickal than natural."

"I think we should get below the snowline as soon as possible," put in Kyn looking around a worried look on his face.

"Why?" asked Willow frowning at him.

"Because I've been in mountains in my homeland when they are heavy with snow and the sun causes the snow to become soft, we could start seeing avalanches at any time," explained Kyn.

"Kyn be right. If we hurry we can be below the snowline just after nightfall," advised Gort.

"My lady there seems to be creatures moving this way," pointed out Sir Mandos to Buffy, looking back the way they had come.  The four Immortals had given up long ago trying to get Sir Mandos to call them anything but 'my lady'.

They all turned to look at what Mandos was pointing at, they could see at least several dozen two-legged creatures moving towards them on the winding track; "They are only about half a day behind, that was where we camped last night," mused Tara.

"Right let's get down this mountain before we either have to start dodging avalanches or arrows," said Buffy, pulling her horse around and leading the group over the other side.  Whitetip moved ahead of them at a fast trot.

They had travelled for about an hour when they began to see avalanches on the mountains around them but luckily none near.

As they rounded a rocky outcrop, they heard shouts go up, echoing off the surrounding mountains, looking around they saw some of the creatures that were following them at the top of the pass, they appeared to be pointing at the group.

"Let's get out of here," cried Faith moving her horse faster.

"Yes, if they continue shouting they could bring the mounting down on us all," put in Gort urging his pony to move faster.

For the rest of the day they tried to keep their distance from the orcs and goblins they could now tell were chasing them, but with the winding trail and having to be careful of their mounts footing the enemy was closing the gap.  About an hour before sunset the orcs and goblins were close enough to loose the occasional arrow in their direction but none found there mark.

"What are we going to do?" cried Ty; "The horses are going to need rest and its going to be dark soon."

"I don't know, I think we are going to have to fight," Buffy called back.

"Buffy I've got a plan, if you and the others can hold them off for a few minutes," called out Tara.

"Yeah I think so! What have got in mind?"

"You'll see," Tara smirked at her sister, quickly looking around before pointing a little way down the trail, "There that's were we'll hold them off."  Just ahead the trail turned a bend and passed between a wall of rock about ten or fifteen feet high on one side and a small ravine on the other.

"Okay let's do it," shouted Buffy to everyone, as they spurred their mounts to go faster.  As they pulled their horses to a stop Faith and Buffy jumped off and drew their swords, moving to the edge of the rocky outcrop as the others thundered past and dismounted.  Looking over her shoulder, she called out, "Gort, Ty stay with the horses, I don't know what my sister has planned but I have a feeling the horses aren't going to like it, Mandos, Kyn with us."

Nodding Sir Mandos and Kyn got to them just before battle was joined.  The first orcs around the bend were dead before they realised that their quarry had decided to stand and fight.  The next group of about a dozen orcs having seen their comrades cut down by surprise decided that they could overwhelm the four warriors by weight of numbers, not realising that numbers were not a factor in the narrow confines their foe had chosen to fight, only five or six could get to them at anyone time, they died before they learned their lesson.

As the rest of the orcs and goblins moved more curiously towards the four warriors, everyone heard a roaring sound and Willow shouting at her sister and the others to get back, away from the edge of the ravine.  As they dived for cover the orcs and goblins were engulfed by snow and rocks, their screams swallowed by the noise of crashing rocks.

The four warriors pressed themselves against the rock face watching in wander as the snow and rocks cascaded over their heads to disappear into the ravine, they saw the occasional arm or leg of an orc or goblin in the snow as it passed over them.

When the avalanche eased up, they tentatively moved away from the rock face looking up as a light dusting of snow drifted down coating them, Buffy and Faith looked at their sisters smiling faces as they walked towards them.

"Why didn't you warn us what you were going to do?" asked an angry Buffy as she started to brush snow from her cloths.

"I thought I'd surprise you," smirked Tara seeing her sister's eyes narrow dangerously she explained farther, "And I thought it might have distracted you if you had known, besides I wasn't sure I could pull it off. I haven't tried using my telekinesis on anything larger than Willow..." she pressed her fist to her mouth biting down on her knuckles as she realised she had revealed something that she hadn't meant too.

Faith arched her eyebrow at the two blushing witches, "Really! Do tell," she smirked.

"I don't think so," said an angry Willow, before grabbing her lover's hand and pulling her away from the giggling slayers, "We need to talk Tara," she said to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Willow, it just came out, please say you forgive me," said a worried Tara.

Buffy grew serious as she followed the two witches, "Ah guys I think your talk should wait, I think we should get away from here just in case the avalanche didn't kill all the bad guys."

Willow and Tara stopped, looking back Willow nodded, "Okay it can wait, lets go," she said before whispering into Tara's ear, "I forgive you but we'll talk about your punishment when we're alone." she felt her girlfriend's body quiver as she discreetly licked the side of her neck.

They sheltered for the night in yet another cave that seemed to permeate these mountains, the rest of their trip down the mountainside was uneventful and they reached the desert two days later.

--------------

//How can it be so cold I thought this was a desert at least it looks like a desert I mean all this sand sort of makes it a desert doesn't it?\\ Mused Buffy pulling her cloak tighter around her neck against the cold wind blowing from the north.

[Tara] (Deserts don't have to be hot sis, they are deserts if very little moister falls.) Tara smiled looking over at her sister.

[Buffy] (Are you eavesdropping on my mind Tara?) Buffy frowned back at her sister.

[Tara] (No you forgot to shield that's all.) Tara laughed being joined by Willow and Faith.

Buffy pouted at them as the other four party members looked at them in confusion, "Yeah well this desert is depressing it was making my mind wander."  She turned to the other four, "Sorry guy's Tara just caught my mind wandering without any shields in place," Buffy tried to explain why the other three Immortals were laughing.

They had been three days in the desert when just before sunset they came upon an eon's old abandoned village.  Mainly just crumbling walls but there were a couple of buildings that had roofs, probably because they were made of stone and not timber.  One appeared to be a temple/shrine of some kind consisting of a single large platform/room with a large stone altar and surrounded by columns supporting the roof, the other's original purpose was probably a barn or stables, it was hard to tell as all the wood had long ago rotted away.

"Well this is better than sleeping out in the open," said Buffy as they led the horses into the barn/stables.

"Yes," said Willow, "I never though I'd say it but I miss Sunnydale."

"Yeah I miss the others as well," nodded Faith.

"No, I mean the warm sun," replied Willow.

"Oh yeah lovely warm sunshine, gotta love that sun," smiled Buffy a faraway look on her face.

"You two are such babies sometimes," laughed Faith being joined by Tara, "This isn't cold, you two should be on the East Coast in winter."

"Okay so Willow and me are spoilt, you can't tell me you don't miss the Californian sun?" pointed out Buffy.

"Yeah ok," said Tara acknowledging the point, "Let's get settled for the night."

"Right then I think we should check out the area, make sure any neighbours are friendly," said Buffy.

"Good idea B," agreed Faith.

They picketed the horses at the rear and set their bedrolls in the middle, after everything was set Buffy, Faith and Ty went to checkout the other buildings, there were only small animals but when they approached the temple both slayers foresense ability went off.

"Something is wrong Ty," said Buffy as they got closer.

"I don't know about you B but the danger I'm sensing is greater than I've felt since we got this power!"

"Yeah lets get everyone here just in case," said Buffy. (Will, Tara bring the rest here, there is something not quite right about the temple, bring your weapons.)

Five minutes later everyone had assembled outside, "So what is it you are sensing?" asked Tara.

"We're not sure it's like when we sense vampires back home but not quite the same, it may be that this new ability is confusing our spidey senses, we haven't met any undead since leaving home," explained Buffy.

"Yeah total agreement, maybe it's a type of undead that doesn't exist back home," put in Faith.

"There be many types of undead on this world, from animated skeletons to the magick using Lich," Gort told them.

Sir Mandos had moved a little closer to the temple, they heard him praying to his god, "Oh mighty Tyr, allow me to root-out any evil within this temple that was dedicated to one of your unknown brethren." After a moment he turned and rejoined the others, "I cannot find any evil within the temple," he told them.

"What about under it?" asked Ty.

"I lad, many temples have hidden rooms," Gort advised Mandos.

"It maybe as you say something below the temple, the power granted to me by mighty Tyr is blocked by large amount of stone," Sir Mandos explained.

"So what do we do? Try and root it out or leave it be?" asked Willow.

"Let's find it, even if it doesn't come after us it may go after someone else in the future," said Faith.

"I'm with Faith I vote we find it," said Buffy.

"As am I my lady," added Sir Mandos.

"Very well Buffy, I'll join you," said Gort.

"Okay we'll all help," said Willow getting a nod from Tara.

"Right so anyone got any ideas how we get to this evil?" asked Buffy looking around.

"My area I think," smiled Ty.  She moved to the outer edge of the surrounding columns, she walked slowly around the outside occasionally crouching and looking at the floor from different angles, when she came back to the others. "The outside edge isn't trapped but there are several pressure pads scattered around the altar, all but one look like they trigger simple mechanical traps," she told the group before turning to Buffy, "Do you want me to trip them?"

"If you can be sure that it will be safe, we don't want you getting hurt."

"I've done this sort of thing before, I'll be alright," Ty said giving Buffy a reassuring smile.

"Ok do it," nodded Buffy.

Nodding back Ty returned to the temple steps, she stopped on the second of the four steps then waited, with their slayer hearing Buffy and Faith could hear faint clicking then suddenly three darts shot out of one of the columns striking the one on the otherside of the entrance.  Ty turned to the others, "This is child's play," she smirked.

"Don't be gettin' complacent lass," advised Gort.

Ty just laughed and nimbly sprang onto the top step, crouched down she scanned the floor again, then moving forward about ten feet before laying prone taking her sword out and used it to press the flagstone in front of her.  Two sets of darts shot from a couple of columns one set going across the front of her and the other two she heard whiz past her ear.

Remaining low, she used her sword to trip two more before standing.  Moving to the front of the altar she placed her right foot on the last pressure plate before immediately jumping onto the altar and laying prawn as dozens of needle sized darts shot out of the columns filling every part of the temple with flying death.  It was only her slight elven heritage that saved her from being hit by numerous darts as they missed her back by bare inches.

They could see TY smiling as she lightly jumped down and rejoin them. "That's all of them, I haven't had so much fun in ages," she laughed.

"You have a strange opinion on fun Ty," said Willow shaking her head.

Ty shrugged her shoulders, "It's the buzz I get from defeating the people who set the traps, I survived so I beat them," she laughed.

Willow took on a serious look, "Ty please be more careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt or die," she told the half-elf.

"None of us would," added Buffy, "Ty promise us that if you think something you are doing could hurt you you'll tell us and let one of us do it instead."

Ty looked into the faces of all the Immortals for long moments before nodding, "Alright," she said before turning to Gort, "I'll need your dwarven knowledge with stonework to find out how to open the passage that is under the altar." On seeing the questioning look on the Immortals faces, "I could see a slight gap under it," she told them.

"Ok let's go then," said Buffy.

The party stood back while Gort and Ty examined the area around the altar stone and studied the runes around the outer edge, after some ten minutes just before the sun set they returned to the others.  Gort had a worried look on his face as he looked at the four Immortals.

"What's wrong Gort? Don't tell us that it can't be opened," said Buffy.

"No lass it can be opened by you four," he told the Immortals.

"Huh?" said Faith.

"I don't know why or how but the runes around the altar say 'if four Immortals stand at the four compass points as the sun sets the way will be opened,' Gort explained.

"That's weird," said Willow, "What do we do?"

"Well it seems someone or something knew we were coming, let's not disappoint them," said Buffy, (Whitetip will you guard the camp and our horses?)

[Whitetip] (As you wish cat friend but I would rather hunt with you.)

[Tara] (We know cat brother, but your size may mean you cannot turn in the passage.)

While they had been communicating with Whitetip the four Immortals had been moving to the compass points, as they stood there they could hear a loud grinding sound as the altar stone slid back revealing steps descending into utter darkness.

Buffy sent Ty and Kyn back with Whitetip to get the torches and other things they may need, when they returned the eight friends descended the stairs, Ty and Buffy in front with Faith and Sir Mandos bringing up the rear.  The permeate of evil was so great by the time they reached the bottom step that all of them could feel it. 

Buffy and Faith felt physically sick, "Can we stop for a minute," asked Buffy leaning against the passage wall.

"Are you alright Buffy?" asked Ty placing a hand on the slayer's shoulder.

"Not really, whatever is down here is so evil that I can even taste it, it's like trying to drink milk that has been left in the sun for 3 or 4 days."

"I'd say more like a week," put in a very pale Faith from where she sat on the stairs.

"Ty take Sir Mandos and checkout what's head, any traps... well you know the type of thing to look for," said Gort.

"If anything attacks you, don't try and fight it on your own, get back here," ordered Buffy.

Nodding Ty and Sir Mandos moved on down the passage.  Some 15 minutes later they returned, "The passage just ends in a dead end, I checked for any concealed doors, nothing," said Ty shaking her head.

"That can't be," said Buffy pushing away from the wall, "There is something evil down here."

"Yeah we need to find it," said Faith rising with the help of her sister.

"Be you well enough to go on?" asked Gort concerned for his young friends.

"Yeah the nausea isn't so bad now, we'll be okay," Buffy half smiled as she saw her girlfriend nod her agreement. "Right lets go and see if we can find a door."

They moved cautiously on down the passage, each checking the walls as they passed but found nothing that seemed like it could be a door.

On getting to the end, the passage opened slightly so that 4 or 5 could stand shoulder to shoulder across it.  Gort again studied the stonework brushing some dust off the surface, they could see some faded runes.

"What does it say?" asked Buffy.

"I don't understand," frowned Gort turning, "It says that it will only open at the touch of the four Immortals!"

"What do you think it means?" asked Tara.

"Well maybe it means the four of us have to do something! Like put our hands on the wall?" mused Willow.

"It maybe as you say Willow, but should we really continue?" said Gort. "How did the builders know you four would come? This stone work predates the destruction of the Netheril Kingdom by the device you accidentally transported here. It must be for a reason, an evil reason," he pointed out.

"I know, but I think whatever is behind that wall has to be destroyed," said Buffy more firmly than anyone but the other Immortals had heard her use.

"Very well Buffy we will do as you wish," replied Gort, he unhitched his mace from his belt. Nodding towards the wall, "You had best be putting your hands on the wall."

"Right," said Buffy as she and the other Immortals drew their swords and each placed a hand on the wall. For several moments nothing happened then the area around their palms began to glow a deep blood red slowly spreading outwards until the entire wall was glowing red, before it seemed to slowly melt into nothing. The Immortals stepped back readying themselves for whatever was on the other side after nothing jumped out at them they let out a breath none of them realised they were holding, Buffy turned to Faith, "Well that was an anticlimax if ever there was one."

"Yeah but the evil is still here," Faith pointed out.

Beyond the wall was utterly black, the torch light did not penetrate whatever it was, Ty frowned and put the torch she held into the darkness, no light came back as if it had been extinguished, she pulled it back out to see it still lit, she turned to Buffy, "I don't like this?" she said.

"Nor I," frowned Gort.

"Well we've come too far to stop now," she looked at Faith before turning to the others, "You wait here while me and Faith check it out," she took her lover's hand and stepped into the darkness.  She felt a moment's disorientation, she allowed her slayer senses to takeover, she stopped as she sensed a wall in front of her, feeling her way along the wall she moved left then suddenly felt the wall stop, a moment later she stepped into a room, although it was still dark she could make out vague shapes.  Her instincts told her not to speak so she mindspoke her friends, (Something is in here with us, Will, Tara after entering the dark you'll find a wall about 15 to 20 feet in front of you feel along the wall to your left it will lead you straight to us.)

The slayers waited anxiously for the others to arrive, suddenly torchlight was casting long shadows within the room, looking around they could just make out the ceiling, the room looked to be about 50 feet by 50, along one wall were alcoves they could see held thousands of scrolls, opposite the alcoves, sat on stone chairs, were six creatures whose skin had dried to their bodies giving them the look of famine victims, all had various weapons on their laps, at the other end of the room was a raised dais on which a throne of black stone sat, on it was a creature that could only be described as a mummy although most of the bandages had long since rotted away, on either side of the throne was a sarcophagus.

Everyone could sense that the immense evil came from the creature sat on the throne, as they warily approached it the creature lifted its partly decomposed face and looked at them with eyes that glowed red in the torchlight, "I have abided here longer than you could imagine waiting for my fellow Immortals," it said in a voice that seemed as if it was coming from deep underground.

There was a stunned silence before Buffy managed to find her voice, "You're Immortal? I don't sense your Quickening," she said getting nods from her fellow Immortals.

"I have been changed over the millennia, I was of the first, I fought demons as we were meant to, I enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, relishing the honours bestowed on me by peasant and king alike, then I met the demon Gallu, a creature so powerful it had slain over one hundred of our brethren and thousands upon thousands of mortals, in my arrogance I travelled to its lair and called upon it in challenge, the fight was the hardest of my many fights but however hard I fought I was doomed the moment I challenge him, in the end as with the Immortals before me I dead but Gallu did not kill me permanently as he had the others.

"When I recovered I found myself on a bed of silk surrounded by the most beautiful women I had ever seen, my life was spent on the pleasures of the flesh for days upon days." A sound like inevitability had entered the mummy's voice, "Even pleasure has its limits, over time I became bored, my desires slowly changed over the months from gentle caresses of the women to the vilest of tortures until I stood alone among the once beautiful bodies of my lovers. I looked upon my reflection and saw only vileness looking back, then Gallu appeared before me telling me I was ready for my training, he taught me the darkest of magicks before turning me loose on the world to reap unimaginable horrors upon mortals, they called me the Beast of Babylon."

Gort and Ty looked at Willow and Tara as they heard them give a cry of anguish, assuming they had heard of the Beast of Babylon, Kyn had a look of pure hatred as he saw the tears running down Willow and Tara's faces, he vowed to see this creature destroyed for hurting his friends.

"I took three Immortal pupils that Gallu brought to me and trained them as Gallu had trained me; one was killed by an Immortal called Gilgamesh another was taken by Gallu, I never heard of him again but the third my greatest pupil was Kress who became one of the horsemen," he laughed, a sound that sent a shiver down everyone's spine, when the four Immortals gasped, "I see you know of him, how is the boy?"

"Yes we know him; we killed the other three horsemen a few months ago just before we opened the portal to our own dimension, but Kress escaped... for now," Buffy told the creature.

"How did you get here?" asked Tara.

"I found the sceptre of Zuël and while attempting to use its powers I was pulled here, the sceptre was ripped from me on the way, after many years travelling this world I grew tired of trying to find the sceptre so returned here where Gallu came to me, he informed me that you four would one day come and deliver the sceptre up to me." He turned his full attention to Willow, "You will hand me the sceptre witch, NOW," he said rising.

He had been expecting a fight what he had not anticipated was suddenly finding himself flying backwards at a rate of speed slamming into the rear wall. As he rose to his feet the party found themselves facing not only 'The Beast' but the six skeleton warriors that had sprang from their chairs as the Beast hit the wall.

Buffy and Faith both moved to attack the skeleton warriors as did Gort and Sir Mandos while Kyn had started to move towards the Beast but was stopped by Willow's cry, "No Kyn you must not, help Buffy and Faith, we'll keep him busy," she told their guide before speaking a word of magick sending an arrow of acid into the Beast as Tara also let loose a magickal arrow but of fire not acid.

The Beast let out a scream of pure hate as the arrows struck him, hefting the mace/sceptre he held in his hand he brought it down first on one sarcophagus then the other, both crumbled to dust releasing millions of scarab beetles that moved in a mass of Black Death towards the party.

Willow and Tara immediately thrust their hands out in front of them with the thumbs touching; speaking a single word they sent sheets of flame out towards the beetles, the sound of crackling insect shells as well as an almost deafening scream from dying filled the air.  The insects began to move around the flames both right and especially left towards the warm blooded creatures they could smell, Ty had been observing the fight and saw the danger if the scarabs reach her friends fighting the skeleton warriors, she pulled out a potion bottle she had taken from an alchemist shop many years previously, she had for some reason always kept it safe, throwing it towards the mass of insects, the bottle exploded into fire consuming most of the remaining scarabs.

Buffy met the first of the skeleton warriors head on, she pushed its weapon to the side and kicked it into another sending both crashing into the wall, what she had not expected was how fast they would recover, before she could try and strike at another the two were attacking her again.

Faith had followed Buffy and managed to block an axe aimed at her lover's head, before drawing back her sword and bringing it down on the creatures head cleaving it almost to its waist before kicking it off her blade and joining Buffy as she faced the two that had recovered from her earlier attack.

Sir Mandos moved with the others as soon as the vile creatures had rose from their chairs, he was faced with the only skeleton that carried a shield, he deflected its mace with his own shield before delivering a blow of his own that the creature also deflected with its shield, Sir Mandos began to exchange blows as they circled each other looking for any opening.

Gort's mace was the most effective weapon against the skeleton warriors, he blocked the first strike at him but as he swung smashing the skeleton's knee causing it to collapse the creature caught him a glancing blow at the junction of helm and forehead, he cried out in pain and as the skeleton fell towards him he swung his mace upwards into its face taking its head clean off.

Kyn engaged the last skeleton warrior with his two handed sword although he was quite a bit stronger than the creature, it was faster, it was all he could do to block the things strikes having no opportunity to counter-strike, he knew that if he could but only get in a blow of his own he could dispatch it easily, as the skeleton went to strike his upper leg he came up with a desperate plan, he allowed the blow to connect and swung his sword at the skeleton warrior's midsection, cutting it clean in two.

Buffy and Faith went into full slayer-mode realising that Buffy had at first underestimate the skeleton warriors skills, having never face such creatures before, they brought all the training that Amanda, Methos and Duncan as well as Giles had taught them over the years.  First they allowed their opponent to take the lead in the fight so they could judge the creature's abilities then after a minute or so they took the offensive dismantling the skeletons defences.  But what really gave them the advantage was their ability to fight as a true partnership, blocking each others opponent's attacks on their lover.  Almost at the same time as Buffy took her opponent's head off Faith cleaved her opponent's head in half.  They automatically turned and high fived each other before looking around for any more skeletons, they saw Sir Mandos and Ty finishing off the last one.

Buffy looked at the Beast as he began his decent towards Willow and Tara, she quickly turned to their mortal friends, "Mandos, Ty get Kyn and Gort out of here," she could see them all about to protest, "NOW," she barked. Turning back to Faith, (Take the other side I'll come from this side. Will, Tara fall back a little give me and Faith a little room to work with, try and use spells to distract him hopefully it'll give me or Faith an opening?)

[Faith] (Okay but remember he knows how to kill us.) She moved around to the Beast's other flank eyeing him warily.

Willow and Tara began slowly backing towards the exit, Tara suddenly realised that Ty and Gort had the torches and would soon plunge the room into darkness, she said something that Buffy didn't understand and made some elaborate hand gestures, suddenly the room was lit as if she had turned on some lights.

"Thanks sis that will make things easier," she gave Tara a quick smile.

The Beast continued to advance on Willow and Tara while keeping an eye on the slayers, "Such beauty maybe after I have the sceptre I won't kill you but keep you all around and train you in the ways of darkness."

"I don't think so Darth Vader," said Faith as she moved into attack, the Beast easily deflected her sword swing and moving with a speed none of them thought possible aimed his mace at her head, she jumped back enough to avoid being brained only grazing her nose.

"I see the best of our people have already returned home, you disappoint me," the Beast said as he pressed one of the studs on his mace, it shimmered for a second before it changed into a sword sprouting flames.

"At least if we die we will join them," Faith said as she countered his diagonal downward swing at Buffy as Buffy used the opportunity to stab the Beast in what remained of his midsection.  The Beast merely reversed his sword after pushing Faith's sword away and forced Buffy to jump back or lose her head.

[Willow] (I don't think normal wounds are going to work on this thing. I think Tara and me are going to have to do more than just distract him with magick.)

[Buffy] (Maybe but what about your Telekinesis Tara can't you do something with it?)

[Tara] (I did throw him against the wall but I've never thought of using it in a fight.)

[Buffy] (Now would be a great time to try.) Her sister sent as she avoided yet another swing of the flame sword.  As with the skeleton creatures earlier Buffy and Faith's ability to aid each other was helping but the Beast was beginning to counter this ability.

[Tara] (I'll try.) Tara moved back towards the entrance out of reach of any possible attack and began to imagine the sword flying across the room. (It's not working; he is holding it too tightly.)

[Faith] (Well can you at least slow it down? We need something before he takes our heads.) She fainted to his head giving Buffy the chance to strike his leg but he still managed to counter both.

[Tara] (I'll try.) 

To anyone but the slayers there seemed no marked difference in the Beast's reactions but it was enough for them to begin to take the offensive, they slowly began to get the upper hand.  Then Willow took the opportunity to send several small balls of magickal energy into him, this did enough to distract him and he tripped on the remains of one of the skeletons.  Both slayers took advantage of the turn of events and as Buffy severed the Beast's sword arm at the elbow Faith took his head.

A scream unlike any of the Immortals had heard before came from the remains as a black mist began to rise from the remains of the once great Immortal.  They all dropped their swords and tried to block the scream that assaulted them, then they saw a white light that appeared in the middle of the black mist, as it grew it pushed away the blackness changing it to a white mist.  

It slowly began to take the shape of a ruggedly handsome man who smiled down at the four Immortals on their knees, "Thank you sisters, thank you for freeing me," he said as he slowly faded away, the last thing they heard was, "Good luck."

The four young Immortals looked at each other hoping that one of them knew what had just happened.

Before any of them could sort out their thoughts and begin to put them into coherent questions there was a rumbling from above.  Looking up they saw large cracks starting to run up the walls, "Let's get the hell out of here," cried Faith grabbing her sword and beginning to make her way to the exit.

Feeling their way quickly through the magickal darkness the four Immortals emerged to find their friends waiting for them, they could see the worry on their faces as small cracks began to appear all over the walls.

"We had better hurry this place is going to cave in at any minute," advised Gort with some relief at seeing his four friends safe and well.

"Right let's go then," said Buffy as Sir Mandos helped Kyn up and put his arm around the injured barbarian.

Just as the group got clear of the temple, with a deep rumble it fell in on itself, when the dust had cleared all that was left was a slight impression as the loose desert sand tried to fill the void.

"Lets get back to camp and see to your injuries," said Willow smiling with relief that everyone had got out relatively unscathed.

Faith helped Sir Mandos support Kyn, "I don't know about you guys but I'm starved," she said with a twinkle in her eyes as she looked over at Buffy.

[Willow] (And horny. Sis you are so predictable.)

[Tara] (It's not just a slayer thing Willow.) Tara put in, the same twinkle coming to her eyes.

[Buffy] (Hey maybe it's an Immortal thing?) Buffy then noticed the look Ty was giving Sir Mandos, (Then again it might be a female thing?)

[Willow] (Hey that's not very PC. What are you saying that we are slaves to our bodies?)

[Faith] (Who cares?)

[Buffy] (Yeah who cares we are what we are.)

After a hasty supper first Buffy and Faith excused themselves, finding a quiet spot, and then Tara dragged Willow off with some excuse to watch the moonrise.  Gort raised an eyebrow as Ty approached Sir Mandos and asked if he cared to go for a walk with her.

As always the young paladin was a paragon of virtue, offering his arm to the female half elf, speaking with respect, calling her my lady etc. Gort shook his head wondering if Ty would manage to break down the young man's defences.

Gort turned to the barbarian, as he pulled some bone dice from a pouch, "Tell me lad be ye familiar with games of chance?"

They decided to stay at the unknown village for another day, not knowing when they would find such a good campsite again.

--------------

It was seven days after leaving the village that they crested a hill and saw the wizard's tower in the distance.  They all dismounted to allow their horses to rest, they had pushed them quite hard in the last seven days, "How far do you think it is?" asked Faith.

"It is hard to judge in the desert but I would think another day, maybe two," mused Gort.

"You know we haven't talked about what we are going to do when we get to the tower?" pointed out Willow.

"Well that will depend on the Wyrm! If he is asleep we may be lucky and retrieve the mirror and get out before he knows we are there," said Gort.

"And if he is awake?" asked Ty.

"Then we fight," Buffy answered grimly.

"Not liking that part at all Buff," Willow told her.

"I know I'm not looking forward to it either. At least when we faced the mayor we had explosives. How come there is never a tactical nuke around when you need one?" sighed Buffy.

Willow smirked at her oldest friend, "Xander would be so proud of you using 'tactical nuke' him liking military talk."

"What is this 'tactical nook'?" asked Kyn.

"It's this really big bomb...," Buffy tried explaining but seeing the incomprehension on the tall barbarian's face, "Ah... lets just say it's a thing from back home that would kill this wyrm easily okay?" Kyn nodded, "Right let's go then," Buffy finished, mounting her horse and slowly leading the way down the shallow hill.

The following morning they began taking precautions in their approach to the tower by using an ancient dry riverbed as well as the hilly terrain in this part of the desert.

A day and a half found them about a mile from the tower's parameter wall, hidden from anyone within the tower by the riverbed; the wall stood about 10 or 15 feet high.  The top section of the tower had sheared off sometime in the distant past and destroyed a large portion of the surrounding wall thereby giving them another way in besides the destroyed gatehouse.

"Well here we are, now what?" asked Faith.

"Whitetip, Ty, you and me scout out the area, make sure there are no surprises waiting for us then we go from there," answered Buffy.

"I suggest you wait until it is fully dark," advised Gort studying the tower, "That way anyone inside is likely to light fires to keep warm."

"Good point," nodded Buffy, "Lets have something to eat; I don't think we will have time later."

They ate what they could without lighting a fire themselves.  As the four scouts began their mission moving silently towards the tower, they could see the telltale glow of a small fire coming from the other side of the wall.

They reached the wall and crouched down half way between the gatehouse and the broken part of the wall, Buffy turned to the others, "Faith you take Ty and take the gatehouse, I'll take Whitetip and go through the wall. Let's avoid any fighting unless we have no choice. You scout for any ways into this wyrm's lair east of the gatehouse and we'll take the west. If anything goes wrong make your way back to camp as quickly as possible." While talking out load for Ty's benefit she relayed it to Whitetip. "Be careful Faith, love you," she said as she began to move off with the prairie cat.

"You too B," whispered Faith. "Let's go Ty," she said to the thief.

Ty nodded as she led the way.  As she got to the side of the gatehouse entrance, she slowly held a mirror up so she could see around the corner, all she could see were the large mangled hinges hanging from the stonewalls.  There was a cobbled path leading up to a set of double wooden doors that had been torn open from the outside everything was dark beyond.  In the shadowy light coming from the fire within the courtyard, the archway gave the impression of a gaping mouth.

Faith slipped around the corner after Ty just as they were passing the old hinges a hooded figure appeared from the far side of the gatehouse walking towards the fire.  Faith stiffened as she pressed her body against the wall, as the figure continued on its way the slayer let out a breath she did not realise she was holding.  They held their position for several moments before Faith felt Ty's touch, the thief jerking her head towards the courtyard.  Faith nodded as they continued towards the shadowy light.

Ty slowly edged along the wall, stopping just short of it, using the mirror again she slowly edged it into position fearing that it would reflect the firelight and give their position away.  She counted six figures around the fire; she held her open hand up made a fist and then held up a finger to Faith who nodded in understanding before the slayer pointed to the other side of the gatehouse entrance.

Slipping back a little way they move to the other side before moving stealthily to the edge of the courtyard again, Faith could now see the figures around the fire some 20 feet from the Gatehouse entrance.  She slipped around the edge and along the inside of the parameter wall after Ty keeping a wary eye on the figures, who thankfully were to interested in keeping warm to look around for any possible intruders.

Meanwhile Buffy and Whitetip had slipped through the wall keeping the rubble of the fallen tower between them and the firelight.  There was such a sense of danger emanating from the tower that Faith's and her Foresense ability was next to useless that was why Buffy was momentarily surprised when a hooded figure appeared from around the side of the tower rubble, luckily Whitetip was ripping out the creatures throat before it could alert anyone.  In the dim light Buffy could see that it was not human but its face was doglike and must have been about six and a half feet tall.

Buffy placed a hand on the cat's powerful neck, (Thank you my friend that could have been bad if it had called out.)

[Whitetip] (It was nothing cat friend, although it does not taste very good, it tastes too much like you two leg kind.)

[Buffy] (Human don't taste nice.)

[Whitetip] (No cat friend, we cats try not to taste it when we kill your kind.)

[Buffy] (Somehow, that makes me feel better and makes me hate vampires more.)

They crouched low, using the dark shadows cast by the fire, to get to the tower and move around the rear, they hoped to find another entrance but by the time they met up with Faith and Ty on the far side, it was obvious that the only way in was the broken doors at the front.

"What do we do now?" whispered Ty as she crouched down with the others, her eyes continuingly scanning the surrounding glum.

"We are going to need to take out those creatures around the fire, the four of us could probably slip by them, but somehow I can't see Sir Mandos or Gort being able to do the same," Faith pointed out.

"Yes but any noise from a fight will give us away to the dragon," pointed out Buffy.

"I've heard that some mages can cast spells that deaden sound, maybe Willow or Tara could do the same," suggested Ty.

"They may, I'll ask them," said Buffy. (Will, Tara we have a problem, the only way in is through six or seven creatures and any fight is probably going to alert the dragon. Ty said she has heard that some magick users can cast spells that silence an area, any chance either of you can do that?)

[Willow] (Yeah we can do that but we would need to be able to see the area we are casting it on.)

[Tara] (We could cast it on something, but it won't last more than 2 or 3 minutes.)

[Faith] (Will it work on a crossbow bolt?)

[Tara] (Yeah but whatever we place it on we will need to be with you.)

[Buffy] (Right I'll send Faith and Whitetip to show you all the way. Faith can wait next to the gatehouse with Kyn, Mandos and Gort while Whitetip leads you two to Ty and me.)

[Willow] (We'll start moving towards the tower now that way we will get to you quicker.)

[Buffy] (Good idea Will.)

Buffy and Ty spent a tense hour waiting for Whitetip to return with Willow and Tara.  The two Witches sat cross-legged with the bolt between them chanting quietly, after several minutes Buffy and Ty saw a slight flash and the bolt glowed for a second.

Tara turned to Buffy as she rose and handed the bolt to the slayer, "We have left the final word out, when we are in place as soon as we say the last word you have about 2 minutes to take out the bad guys before it expires."

Buffy nodded, "Got it," she said placing the bolt into the crossbow. "Let's go," she led the way back around the tower, crouching down behind some of the rubble.

[Buffy] (Faith start moving I'm about to fire the crossbow, take them down quickly.)

[Faith] (You got it babe.)

Willow and Tara crouched either side of Buffy; they reached out and touched the crossbow saying the final word of the spell.  As they finished Buffy was rising and aiming towards the creatures around the fire, less than a second later the bolt was embedded in the neck of one of them.  Beside her Ty also rose and fired hitting another in the leg.

While they had been preparing the bolt Whitetip had used the rubble to climb onto the parameter wall.  As he saw Buffy fire into the neck of one of the creatures, he leapt onto the back of another his six hundred pounds pounding the creature into the ground where he racked his claws along its back before springing onto another sinking his fangs into its neck.

By this time, Faith was leading the others around the side of the gatehouse.  Kyn and Sir Mandos swept the heads off two others while Gort brained another, Faith plunged her sword through the back of the creature Whitetip had knocked into the ground and had just started to rise, while Whitetip finished off the one Ty had hit in the leg, as Buffy and the half elf put two more bolts into its body.

They dragged all the bodies away from the fire and hid them near the tower debris.  Buffy glanced around everyone, "Well that was the easy part, Faith you and Ty go in first, Whitetip and me will follow a little behind," she turned to the others, "The rest of you wait until we find out the layout in there okay?"  
  


"Okay but we'll wait to the side of the tower just in case you need us," Tara said.

"Ok," nodded Buffy, "Let's move."

Faith and Ty moved quickly to the entrance where Ty used the mirror again, all she could see was a short passageway that ended in blackness; she was not sure but her sensitive Elven hearing may have picked up a low rumbling breathing. //I don't like this!\\ She quickly slipped around the corner followed by Faith.

Buffy counted to a slow five before she and Whitetip followed, to see Ty and Faith reach the other end of the passage.

[Whitetip] (I do not like this cat friend I smell death ahead.\\

[Buffy] (What do you mean cat brother? If you wish, you can wait with Willow and Tara.)

Whitetip let out a low growl, (This cat has never run from a fight, if my cat friends are going to meet danger, this cat will add his teeth and claws to the fight.)

Buffy placed a hand on the prairie cat's muscular back, (I am sorry I doubted the courage of such a mighty cat,) she thought back using a more formal type of mindspeak; (I could have no one mightier to fight by my side.)

Ty and Faith could see from their position just inside the inner archway that the centre of the tower was open with a stairway circled the inside wall descending into darkness to their right and ascending to the left.  They could see the clear night sky about forty or fifty feet above as well as several landings with dark archways of their own.

Ty turned and whispered into Faith's ear, "We need to go down, I can just make-out the bottom, and there is nothing alive that I can see from here. The dragon maybe in a side chamber down there... Unless it is dead or out hunting," the last sounded more like wishful thinking to Faith than a possibility.

Faith nodded as she followed the thief, (B, Ty and me are going down we can't see anything at the bottom and there is nowhere above a thing as big as this dragon is supposed to be could hide from us.)

[Buffy] (Ok, Whitetip and I will be right behind you. Will, Tara bring everyone else in, wait until you see me start down the stairs before you follow, have Kyn and Mandos bring up the rear just in case!)

[Willow] (You got it, just be careful, none of us have faced a real live dragon... although I suppose the mayor came close.)

[Buffy] (Yeah but we had a room full of explosives.)

Ty and Faith hugged the wall as they cautiously circled the large inner chamber; it was some forty feet across, by the time they got to the bottom they were opposite the arch they had entered by.  Directly under that archway was a cave entrance that seemed to be a natural formation that the tower was built around.  There was a low rumbling coming from it!

Faith nodded to the right as she pointed at the thief then at herself and to the left, the half elf nodded her agreement, before they split up and circled the chamber walls making for the cave entrance.

Buffy had Whitetip follow Faith's path as she followed after Ty.  By the time she reached the entrance, the others had reached the bottom of the stairs.

[Buffy] (We'll go in first. Will, Tara you all spread out, try and keep as quiet as you can.)

[Tara] (Okay Buffy, good luck.)

Buffy nodded to Ty who she followed around the side of the cave entrance, as she stepped further into the cave passage the air began to shimmer, then as she looked nervously at the others the darkened passage vanished and she found herself stood with Faith, Whitetip and Ty some 20 feet from the entrance as the others entered.  The cavern was very large and well lit, at the far end on a slight rise sat the Great Wyrm of the desert, its blue scales glinting like metal in the torchlight, stood between the slayers and their friends, and the dragon were about one hundred of the dog-faced creatures.

"Greetings Immortals, I have been waiting for you," the dragon rumbled.

Buffy looked momentarily stunned, "You can talk!"

"Of course I can talk, you humanoids are so conceited believing you are the only ones who have the knowledge of communicating with others so as to formulate plans," letting out little rumbles as if laughing.

Ty's eyes narrowed as she looked around nervously, "That was why it was so easy getting in here; you wanted us to get here."

"Of course I wanted you here, I know what you carry and what you seek, that is why I attacked the mage that guarded the mirror 7 centuries ago when I found out from my servants, The cult of the dragon, that the Hand would one day return to this world." They all looked quickly around at the sudden mechanical sound coming from behind them to find the cave entrance now blocked by a portcullis. "Now you all die!" he roared as he sent a blast of electricity towards them.

Faith and Whitetip dived one way as Buffy and Ty went the other, the electrical blast shattering the ground they had been standing on showing them in dust and small rocks.

With a roar of their own, the dragon's Gnoll servants charged.  As Faith and Whitetip went to meet the creatures Buffy shouted, "Everyone stay close, don't get separated," she saw Willow and the others moving up to join them.  When the two witches had a clear shot they both released a spell, Willow sent a ball of flame into the Gnoll ranks where it exploded killing several dozen and setting fire to the clothes of many more, who began rolling around on the floor trying to put out the flames.  Tara's spell, although not as spectacular was almost as effective as lightening jumped from Gnoll to Gnoll, vaporising the first half dozen and leaving the others smouldering ruins.

Sir Mandos held his sword high in the air as he called on his god, "Oh Mighty Tyr, Lord of Justice, lend us your strength so that Justice may be done this day," he began to glow as his already muscular frame seemed to grow adding more muscles. But what threw everyone, as they readied themselves to meet the Gnoll attack was that Whitetip also began to glow, his body growing until his shoulders that had previously only reached Buffy's breasts were now level with the top of her head, his fangs had also grown so that they were about two feet long.

The mighty cat let out a roar that had the Gnoll looking in fear of him and at the same time seemed to Buffy and the others to increase their own strength a little.  As they drew closer, without warning Whitetip sprang forward crushing three Gnoll into the ground before swiping first left with a clawed paw then right, shredding two more before snapping his huge mouth down on the one in front biting its head clean off.

Buffy, Faith, Sir Mandos and Kyn charged the momentarily stunned Gnoll who wavered under first Willow and Tara's spells then Whitetip's attack; Ty and Gort stood near the two witches helping to protect them from the melee, Ty using one of the crossbows to aid her friends as she could.  While Gort used some spells of his own god, the Lord of the Dwarves, sending glowing red hammers flying into the Gnoll ranks, killing each one they struck.

The Dragon Taxymurmosdo was stunned at the ferocity of these Immortals and their friends, the two warrior Immortals were cutting a large swath through his slaves, the Gnolls had yet to touch them, but what really frightened him was the Paladin and the strange feline.  Those fools from the Cult had failed to give him all the relevant information on all the creatures with the four Immortals! He would have to consider the appropriate chastisement.

Whitetip was unsure what was happening to him but he felt infused with such power, he knew it had something to do with his two-legged friend Sir Mandos.  He slashed left and right moving with unswerving purpose towards the very large lizard creature that commanded these dog two-legs.  He sensed rather than saw the lizard send a bolt of lightning towards him, he sprang gracefully to the side as the bolt hit the spot he had just left peppering some of its creatures with shrapnel.

Kyn ducked and dodged the Gnoll blades as he followed in the wake of Buffy and Faith as he dispatched those that had survived the two Immortals passing; he smiled as he saw the occasional bolt hit those creatures around him.  Ty had come a long way since they had met her at the Last Elf inn so may months ago she was now a valued member of the group.  He looked towards Whitetip seeing him jump sideways just before the Dragon breathed a bolt of lightning at his location, the large barbarian wondered what Sir Mandos' prayer had done to his friend.

Because of their sisters and friends locations within the Gnoll ranks Willow and Tara had to rely on spells that would effect only single creatures, sending magickal bolts and fire and acid arrows at them, but as Whitetip got closer to the Dragon they became increasingly distracted with worry.  Both had tried to reach his mind but something was blocking him from them.

Buffy and Faith found themselves smiling at each other, both knew what the other was feeling, the adrenaline rush as they fought these doggie creatures, as Buffy had begun to think of them in her own mind.  She instinctively knew what her mate was about to do without having to think about it, as Faith always liked to say 'Let yourself go and go with the flow.'

Finally Whitetip and Sir Mandos, who had been following the prairie cat closely, found themselves past the last of the Gnoll, those left, stayed away from them feeling they stood a better chance against the others in the party; most did not live long enough to regret that idea.

Sir Mandos could see the fear in the great wyrm's eyes as he and the cat advanced on it, when they were some twenty feet or so in front of it the Dragon reared up beating his wings, stirring up dust and quiet large stones, obscuring the paladin and cat from the others as well as knocking several of the remaining Gnoll from their feet.  He breathed lightening at Sir Mandos who held up his shield, the magick that surrounded him deflecting it harmlessly away.  A moment later he dodged to the side as the Dragon tried crushing him with one of its forelegs.

As the dragon dropped forward in its attempt to kill Sir Mandos, Whitetip took the opportunity to spring at the dragon's exposed neck sinking his fangs into the dragon's throat, the dragon reacted instinctively catching hold of the cat with his other foreleg digging his talons into Whitetip's sides and throwing him into the cavern wall.  As the dragon did so Sir Mandos brought his sword down severing the taloned foreleg that had moments before tried to crush him.

At that moment, to Willow and Tara, everything else in the cavern ceased to exist, the only two things they could see were the broken body of their friend, although to them, friendship did not come close to describing their relationship with the large cat, and the monster that had taken him from them.  Tara interlaced the fingers of her right hand with Willow's left as their minds seemed to merge as well.

All this only took seconds, but to the witches it seemed a lifetime as images of their friend filled their joined mind before being replaced by the sight of a broken body and the monster that did it.  The mind went red with rage as it screamed for its friend; everyone left alive froze in terror, even Buffy and Faith, all eyes turned to the witches, as they appeared to be drawing energy to them before thrusting their arms out towards the target of their anger.  A stream of magick not unlike a laser beam shot out slicing into the huge dragon's chest, who screamed in unimaginable agony, and exited out his back.  With his dying breath, his huge jaws came down crushing the life from Sir Mandos.

"No," cried Ty as she dropped her crossbow and tried to ran towards the fallen Paladin but Gort was there holding her back.

"No lass, you don't want to see him like that let me use my scroll to try and bring him back," Gort turned her around gently towards the two witches that were on their knees crying and attempting to console each other at the loss of the cat. "Best you stay with them, it will not take long," he finished by gently pushing her towards them.

Meanwhile the death of the dragon broke the morale of the remaining Gnoll, who began running for an escape tunnel at the far end of the cavern.  Buffy looked around before turning to Faith and Kyn, who had joined them, "Go make sure they don't come back, I'll help Gort with Sir Mandos. T-then we'll see to Whitetip and Willow and Tara," she said, tears for their dead friend standing in her eyes.

"Okay B," nodded Faith, her own normal bravado failing her, her own tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  She turned to Kyn, "Let's go," she said to the large barbarian running towards the quickly retreating Gnoll.

Buffy looked over to her sister and best friend knelling with their arms around each other, she could feel the edge of the emotion coming off of them in waves, she sighed knowing she and Faith would need to try and bring them out of their despair and soon, they were the only ones that could teleport everyone out of here.

Sighing again Buffy steeled herself to help Gort with Sir Mandos' body as she joined the Dwarf as he made his way to the fallen Paladin. "Will it take long to bring Mandos back?" she asked him.

"About twenty minutes or so, the use of a resurrection scroll has many advantages over doing it from spells granted by me god, mainly that it can be used on any person regardless of their faith and a lot of the rituals used to return someone to life are done when the scroll is created," Gort explained.

"Good, once everything's sorted I think we need to find the mirror as quickly as possible, everyone seemed to know we were coming here and once they realise the dragon is dead who knows who or what will turn up!" mused Buffy.  She let a gasp escape as they got to the dragon and their dead friend, "Oh god he's almost in two," she went a little green.

Gort looked at her with compassion, "Go and see to the others," he nodded towards the three young women on their knees still crying, "I'll see to our friend, I be seeing this a lot from the battle of Mithril Hall."

"No I can't let you do it alone, I'll be fine," Buffy said with a quivering voice.

"No lass go see to your sister and friends, I know you be brave and have seen you in battle but this is a friend, it is different," Gort said quite forcefully.

"If it's okay with you?" Buffy said somewhat quietly than she would normally speak.  It had always been hard for her to see any of her friends hurt, even Immortal friends.

"I lass I'll look after everything, you just go back there," Gort smiled gently as he nodded towards their friends again.

Turning, Buffy hurried back to Willow and Tara, although she felt for Ty at least Sir Mandos would be coming back, it had been explained to the four Immortals that resurrection spells would only work on Humanoids although generally most of the 'evil' races did not return their dead back to life.

She knelt down beside the two witches placing a hand on each of their backs gently rubbing it, "Willow, Tara I'm sorry we'll all miss him, but we have to move on. We need to find the mirror and we need you to do the teleport spell," she said with tears running freely down her own cheeks.

Neither witch even acknowledged the slayer's presents so she tried to get to them via mindspeak, what she got worried her even more!

(He is gone.) (We are no longer whole.) (Brother!) (We will follow, wait for us.)

[Buffy] (Faith I need you, it's Will and Tara, I can't get through to them I think their planning to join Whitetip... Their in so much pain... Oh god I'm being drawn in... can't get out... Oh god...) Buffy collapsed onto the cavern floor.

[Faith] (Hold on B, I'm coming.) She began to feel the edge of Willow and Tara's despair so she reinforced her mind's shields as much as she could. (B think about us, think about home, we miss it, we want to go back, think about all our friends and our families, you want to see your mum and Giles, what about Richie and Fitz they must be all going out of their minds with worry. Think about us, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before, you can't let that go, you can't let me go back to the way I was before US.)

She through all this at Buffy's unshielded mind along with images of their life back in Sunnydale, of their first date, of her turning up at Buffy's door with flowers and chocolates, of her stuttering out for Buffy when Mrs Summers answered the door and of the first time they made love to each other.

Faith ran across the cavern reaching Buffy just as she was getting back to her knees before attempting to stand, Faith placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Steady B, you just had a major psychic shock."

Buffy placed her hand over her girlfriend's and squeezed it in gratitude, she looked up smiling wanly, "Thank you, I almost lost it there," she looked over at their sisters and the smiled vanished to be replaced with concern, "They are in so mush pain, what are we going to do?" she said as Faith helped her up.

"I don't know..." began Faith just as two intense columns of light appeared about 10 feet away. "What the hell!" she said as she and Buffy automatically stepped in front of their sisters with swords ready to attack whatever came out of the light.

Moments later they lowered their swords, their mouths agape in shock, standing within the light were Whitetip and Sir Mandos.

Meanwhile the light had alerted Gort and Kyn that something was wrong; Gort had just managed to sever the jaw muscles of the dragon, causing its lower jaw to release Sir Mandos' body, and Kyn had made sure that the Gnoll had left, at least for now! And was returning to the large cavern.

Willow, Tara and Ty were still to distraught to be aware of what was happening around them, until 'Whitetip' let out a roar.  The two Immortals looked towards the light, their eyes red and puffy from the tears that had suddenly stopped.

//Do not weep so cat friends, this was meant to be. I can know return to my own dimension.\\ From the look on Gort and Kyn's faces Buffy realised they could also hear 'Whitetip'.

"We can't go on without you cat brother, you made us whole," said WillowTara the two Immortals voice were merged together, "Please don't leave us."

Buffy throw a worried look at Faith, seeing a similar look on her girlfriend's face before turning to watch 'Whitetip' move towards their sisters who were still on their knees. //Do not despair cat friends, this was my destiny, I had to die so you would have the strength required to kill the dragon, you have yet to fulfil yours destiny.\\ The noble prairie cat used his large tongue to lick both their wet cheeks, making them both giggle despite their sadness. //I will always be with you cat friends of cat friends.\\ As he finished the light intensified for a moment before vanishing, when they could all see again 'Whitetip' had gone and Willow and Tara were both standing with something dangling from their right hands.

Buffy and Faith approached their sisters with trepidation, "A-are you ok?" asked Buffy.

"No," said Tara sadly, she suddenly flew into her sister's arms hugging her tightly, "We are just trying to get through each moment," she stayed in her sister's arms for a minute taking solace as Buffy gently rubbed her back.

Tara gave Buffy a little smile as she pulled away, "We have to see to his body, it must not be left to be defiled," she said glancing at her girlfriend in her own sister's arms who nodded.  Tara raised her hand towards Buffy, "Will you do the honours."

"Of course, what is it?" asked Buffy taking it as Tara turned around.

As Buffy placed the necklace around her neck, Tara gently fingered the green gem, "A gift from our cat brother, to ease our pain."

"Oh... I'm glad. You had me so worried back there, I-I thought I had lost both of you," said Buffy, she noticed that Faith was placing an identical necklace around Willow's neck.

After hugging each other again Willow and Tara turned with the others to look at 'Sir Mandos' as he smiled at them, before looking at Ty who still wept on her knees, "Gentle Ty, please forgive me," he asked solemnly.

Ty looked up at him, the confusion spreading across her face, "Forgive you? For what?" she asked as she slowly rose.

A sadness entered his eyes, "For leaving you my lady, please say you forgive me."

Ty began shaking her head, "No, Gort says he will bring you back, he has a scroll."

"No gentle Ty, mighty Tyr has told me I cannot remain here, he holds a place at his side for me... And you if it is your wish to join me when your time comes," Sir Mandos explained.

"I don't know! Do you love me?" Ty said wiping her tears.

Sir Mandos fell to his knees in front of the half elf, "With all mine heart my lady," the large paladin stated, that love on his face for everyone to see.

"What sort of justice is this from a god that is supposed to personify JUSTICE," screamed Ty turning her back on the man.

"I cannot go against the will of my god. Ty I love you, please don't abandon the chance for us to be with each other in the afterlife."

"Afterlife, afterlife, what about life, what about the children we could have had! Do they not have the right or chance to be?" Ty said whipping around to confront the paladin again.

"Enough of this," came a male voice from where the dragon's body lay.

Everyone except Sir Mandos and Ty turned at the unexpected intruder, their hands going to their weapons.

Walking towards them was a 'man' easily as tall as Kyn wearing full plate armour similar in design to Sir Mandos'.  He ignored everyone but the thief and the paladin who he walked up to; even though each tried no one could draw or raise their weapons as he passed them. "It seems I erred my child," the 'man' said taking his helm off.  He had a ruggedly handsome face that somehow radiated justice, "Rise my child you will not be required to stand apart for she that you love anymore," his smile radiating compassion.

The two lovers turned to look upon him; Sir Mandos remained on his knees and bowed his head, "It would be disrespectful for me, your humble servant, to stand in your present's lord."

"Yes normally that would be true but it is I that should be kneeling before you asking for your forgiveness my son," said the 'man' and with that he fell to his knees before his servant, "I ask your forgiveness Sir Mandos for making you choose between your love for me and the woman that love's you."

Sir Mandos reeled from the shock of his god kneeling before him asking to be forgiven, "My lord, please I am unworthy to ask such a thing and you should not kneel before me."

"That is not true, over the many years you have been in my service I have asked you to do many things and you have done them with nobility and justice, never once asking for anything in return, then when there is an opportunity for me to reward you I make a grave error and try to take it away from you. So I ask again my son, do you forgive me?"

"How may I answer such a request of a god to a man?" asked Sir Mandos, awe and confusion easily read on his face.

"With justice and compassion for remember your first lesson; law and justice are not one and the same."

"Than I have no choice but to forgive my lord," smiled Sir Mandos.

"I thank you my son and release you into the arms of her that you love," nodded Tyr rising, "Farther more I name you Dir Mandos which no other of my followers have been worthy to be called, in the ancient tongue of the gods it means Judge of the Gods. I will leave you all now with a warning," he said looking at the Immortals, "I know that which you seek, alas its location is hidden from me, but two of thine enemies have allied against you and will be here by sunset today. My blessings upon thee, your families and friends miss you greatly but are aware that you still live." With that there was a flash of light and the god Tyr was gone.

When they looked to Dir Mandos, the light that had surrounded him had gone and he looked whole once more.  They all watched as he slowly walked over to Ty who still had her back to him, he gently but firmly turned her around, falling to his knees again he looked up at her, "My lady please forgive me such a great error, I love you."

Ty looked down at him then to all her friends Buffy, Willow and Tara were dabbing their eyes while Faith looked awkward as she held Buffy with an arm around the blonde's shoulders, Kyn looked on trying to pretend none of this was getting to him, but she could see the moisture in his eyes.  Then there was Gort, for a long time her only friend, he was smiling at her, "You need to answer him lass, why not do what yer heart wants ha, ye may start ta like it."

She frowned as she tried to work out what he was saying! She had had no one when she was on the streets of Ordulin then Hoom found her turning her first into a pickpocket then a cat burglar, when he had become head of the thief's guild he had taken her with him, that had been her chance to get the Tear from them, but he had never been a friend.  No she had not had a friend until Gort had helped to fight off the assassins Hoom had sent after her, he had refused to leave her and over the weeks they had become friends, although she was confused by him at first, thinking he was using her for his own reasons.  Now Gort was telling her to open her heart up to someone, could she trust the knight, this man! Yes her heart screamed.

Ty jumped forward throwing her arms around Mandos' neck, "Yes I forgive you," she cried.

Dir Mandos held Ty, "Thank you my lady, thank you," they could all hear the tears in his voice.

Buffy buried her head in Faith's chest, "Oh that is so romantic," she said with a muffled cry.

"Yeah B, I know," said Faith her own eyes misting up, looking over at the other two Immortals who were holding each other while looking at her, "What!"

Willow smiled at her sister, "Nothing," she said dabbing her eyes.

Buffy pulled away from Faith she looked around at everyone, drying her eyes as she sniffed, "We need to get organised, Tyr said some bad guys would be here by sundown, we have about twelve hours to find the mirror and get out of here."

"The passages the Gnoll escaped by seems to have an opening to the surface, I did not go to see but we could use it to bring the horses and Gort's pony in here," suggested Kyn.

Buffy nodded, "Right why don't you and Faith check it out and then go and get the horses and the rest of our stuff while the rest of us will start searching for the mirror," she told her girlfriend and the barbarian.

"You got it B," smiled Faith giving Buffy a quick peck before moving quickly after Kyn.

Buffy looked over at Dir Mandos and Ty, "Ty if you feel up to it could you and Mandos check out those archways above, make sure no one else is here and there are no traps et cetera, and please shout if anything attacks you, the rest of us spread out and search the cavern."

"As you wish Buffy," Ty said letting a small smile appear on her face as she moved towards the portcullis, she and Dir Mandos rewinding it into place using the winch to the side.

Gort and Buffy started moving along the cavern edge in an anti-clockwise path and after Willow and Tara had consumed Whitetip's body in fire, as was the tradition on his world, they went in a clockwise route; it was obvious to everyone that nothing was hidden in the middle of the cavern.

A couple of hours later Faith and Kyn got back with their mounts and other equipment but the search of the cavern had turned up nothing other than an old chest that held what must have been very fine clothes at one time, now just rags with a family of mice finding a use for it.

They placed the horses away from the dragon carcass as even though dead it still made them skittish.  Faith looked at Buffy, "The passages twist and turn and they got lots of branches but it's easy to find the way to the surface. I couldn't sense any danger but who knows what could be down there?"

"Yeah okay Faith, you and Kyn can watch the entrance while the rest of us go and see what Ty and Mandos have found. That way if there is trouble you can mindspeak us," said Buffy.

"Whatever you say B, I'll take it easy while the rest of you do all the work," Faith smirked.

As he followed Buffy up the stairs Gort brought up something that worried him, "Buffy I be thinking we should be having someone as far up this tower as we can, if'in our enemies are coming we maybe able to spot them," he said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Buffy said, she looked at Willow, "I didn't figure this would take so long! Kill the dragon, pick-up the mirror, teleport, go home! Is there anything you or Tara can do to find the mirror?"

"We could try but if a god can't sense its location I don't think we would have any luck?" Tara said as she walked next to Gort.

"That be true lass, well... in most cases?" mused Gort.

The three Immortals stop on the landing with the archway that led to the courtyard. "What do ya mean?" asked Buffy.

"Well not all gods can be trusted but if it was hidden normally they could find it, if that was the case one of them would surely have killed the dragon and waited for us to come here. When the mirrors were created they must have realised that others would seek them including some gods but that you may need to find them should a guardian die?" Gort explained his theory, "Maybe your magick will work?"

"It's worth a shot. Okay we'll go and find Ty and Mandos see if they have discovered anything, if not Will, Tara I think you should try the mojo," said Buffy.

They found the paladin and thief just inside the last archway, Ty was checking the door and frame halfway down the short corridor for traps, "Found anything yet?" asked Buffy walking up to Mandos who was keeping his distance, just in case there was any traps.

"No my lady, but this is the only room we have found that was locked," Dir Mandos told her.

Willow looked at the strange letters carved into the frame, "Anyone know what the writing means?" she asked.

Gort looked to where Willow was pointing, he looked disgusted, "It appears to be a mixture of several demonic languages, I recognise them from my early religious studies but not there meaning, sorry."

Tara spoke in an archaic language for a moment before turning to the others, "They are not magick in anyway so I think we are safe," she told them.

Ty rose from her position by the door a pout on her face, "I've tried three times, it will not unlock," she told them, her shoulders slumped in defeat, and walked the remaining distance to the balcony to look out at the desert.

Gort looked at the confused looks on the three Immortals faces, "She takes great pride in her skills, she gets frustrated when they fail her," he explained before looking over at Dir Mandos, "Why don't you go to her lad!" the paladin just nodded and walked out onto the balcony and placed his arm around Ty's shoulders.

Willow walked to the door looking more closely at the writing, "I think I recognise some of these languages from when we have been researching back home?" she mused.

Buffy, Tara and Gort joined her, "Any idea what they say?" asked Buffy.

Willow pointed at what to Buffy just looked like a child's squiggle, "I think this means 'reflect' or 'cast shadow'? I think!" the redhead told them, "Sorry it was ages ago," she said looking over at Buffy.

"Ok you three see what you can workout I want to talk to Ty a minute," Buffy said turning towards the half-elf.  She smiled at the couple as Dir Mandos removed his arm from around Ty and took a step away from her, "Mandos we all know how you feel about each other, your god did return you so you could be with the woman you love." A twinkle came into her eyes, "Are you in love with someone else? Are you just using Ty?"

Shock crossed Dir Mandos' face as the joke went over his head, "I would never dishonour any lady in that way," he said.

Ty smirked at Dir Mandos reaching up and patting his cheek, "I'm glad to hear that sir knight," she said then looked back at Buffy, "Is there something we can do for you Buffy?"

"Yeah, in your search of the rooms up here did you find any books?"

"Yes, there was what looked like a small study two arches down, why?" asked Ty.

"We think the writing around the door could be a clue to opening it but it is in several different demon languages so I'm thinking some books might help."

"I'll show you," said Ty.

"No that's okay I got it covered, I'd like you two to stay up here and watch for these bad guys that Tyr told us about," said Buffy, "Let us know if you see anything," she said beginning to walk back to the others.

"Hmm doesn't this one mean 'mirror'?" said Tara to the others.

"Ty says there is a study below it may have some books that may be of help," interrupted Buffy.

Gort looked at Buffy, "I'll come with you, I'm of little use here," he said joining the slayer.

"Okay," Buffy said smiling at Willow and Tara with their heads close together as they were lost in their attempt to decipher the meaning of the words around the door.

Buffy and Gort entered the small study/library it had been ransacked sometime in the past, books and scrolls were scattered everywhere, Buffy sighed looking around, "I guess we better get started."

"I suggest you start on that side and I'll start here," Gort pointed at the desk near the broken window.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Okay one place is as good as another to start," she told the Dwarf as she made her way to the desk and lifting the old birds nest off the top of a haphazard stake of books.

It was about an hour later that Willow and Tara entered the study to see Buffy and Gort surrounded by books and scrolls, "We thought we'd help you, we were getting nowhere ourselves," Tara explained as her sister looked over at them.

"Pull up a stack," Buffy smirked picking up another book.

By the position of the sun on the wall it must have been the middle of the afternoon before they found any clue to the languages on the doorframe, as Willow was about to exit the study, the door opened and Dir Mandos entered, "My ladies there is a great deal of dust in the air to the south." The others looked up from their search, "The area is quite rough so it will take them several hours to get here."

"Okay Will you go on and try and see if that book helps with the writing and ask Ty to tell you if anything else happens so you can tell the rest of us," Willow nodded as she left, "Mandos can you help us here, we may not have much time!"

"Of course my lady," said the knight.

Another hour passed before they found anything else useful then Gort and Tara both found something, Buffy was becoming worried by now Ty had told them it looked like their enemies would be with them within two hours.  She looked at everyone, "Tara go back and help Will," who nodded and left.

Buffy looked at Gort, "Could you go back to the cavern, have a look at the escape tunnels, see if you can do anything to block them?"

"I'll see what I can do," said the Dwarf heading for the door.

Finally, she looked at Dir Mandos, "Let's go and see if we can block the entrance," she said leading the knight out the door.

Buffy stood looking at the broken doors at the entrance, "Their in a pretty bad way, but if we closed them as much as possible and piled some of those big stones behind them it may hold them back for a while."

"Yes and if we have time to place a barricade across the other end," pointed out Dir Mandos, "It will give us some protection from missiles when they do brake in."

"Good point let's go then," said Buffy heading for the rubble that had once been the top of the tower and outer wall.

A half hour later Faith, Kyn and Gort, who reported that he had been successful in blocking the escape tunnels, joined them.  By the time the sun was setting they had managed to pile almost five foot of rubble behind the doors, that now had only enough room for someone of Buffy's size to squeeze through sideways, and had a barricade about three and a half feet high across the inner archway.

Ty came running down the stairs to join them, "They will be here any minute," she informed them.

"Right Faith and I will try and hold them here, the rest of you behind the barricade," ordered Buffy as she loaded her crossbow. (How's it going Will, we are about to have company.)

[Willow] (We have the writing translated; all we gotta do now is figure out what it means.)

[Buffy] (Please try and hurry.) Buffy could hear the sound of a large group of creatures approaching.

--------------

Willow checked all the translated words again there was a dozen demonic languages scattered randomly around the door they all appeared to be only three words from each language, mirror, reflection, and image! "They all seem to be referring to a mirror in some way but how does that help us?" she mused to Tara.

"Well yes and no, I mean a mirror is a physical thing while a reflection and image is what you see in a mirror," pointed out Tara.

"Well yeah but that still doesn't help."

Tara smacked her hand to her forehead, "I'm such an idiot, I checked the writing to see if it was magick but not the door." she spoke in an archaic language both witches smirked as the door took on a red tint, indicating that it was indeed magickal.

Willow looked at Tara, "Okay so the words are a clue and the door is magick now what?"

"I don't know!" sighed Tara.

"Hmmm well maybe if we write each of the words for mirror on the door something may happen?" mused the redhead.

"Its worth a shot," agreed Tara and pulling out some chalk and offering it to her girlfriend, "You do it, you're better at this than me."

"Okay here goes," said Willow beginning to draw the alien script onto the door.

--------------

As the first lizard type creature came into view through the gatehouse, Buffy fired her crossbow, putting the bolt between its eyes and was reloading before it hit the ground.  Faith was not sure if it would be important but she let the others know that the creatures were lizard type.

Just before the lizardmen reached the doors Buffy spotting a larger lizardman near the back, who seemed to be 'encouraging' the smaller ones to attack, she took careful aim and put the bolt into its left eye.

"Good shot B," said Faith as she severed the arm of a lizardman that tried stabbing Buffy with a short sword.

"No it wasn't I was aiming between its eyes but he moved after I fired," replied Buffy dropping the crossbow and drawing her sword.  The doors shook as the large number of lizardmen hit them causing centuries of dust loose, "I don't think they will hold long," she said as she beheaded a small lizardman that was attempting to get in unnoticed by crawling in on its hands and knees.

Gort studied the doors he looked over at Ty as she anxiously fingered the bolt in her hand, "Ty be there a room with windows above the doors?"

Ty nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Lamp oil lass in my saddle bags, can ye be getting them," he asked.

Ty smirked as she sprinted lightly down the stairs.  Several minutes passed while the slayers held back the lizardmen before Ty reappeared by the Dwarf's side, the old Dwarf smiled up at her, "Let's go and fry some lizard," he said as he followed the half-elf up to the next level.

Several more minutes passed before Buffy and Faith began to smell oil coming from the other side of the doors, suddenly they saw a torch drop from above through the doors that were now wide enough that Kyn could have easily stepped through.

Buffy and Faith were forced to place their hands over their ears, they had never heard such a noise as the lizardmen caught fire and began screaming.  Luckily, most of the lizardmen ran back into the courtyard throwing those behind into confusion, Dir Mandos and Kyn who came to the slayers aid took down those few that did enter the arched corridor.

After a moment the noise quieted enough for Buffy and Faith to take their hands away from their ears, "I knew there was a downside to being a slayer," reflected Buffy as she winced at a particularly high screech. "Thanks guys," she said looking at Dir Mandos and Kyn.

The four warriors stood watching the lizardmen running aimlessly around the courtyard, "So how long before they attack again?" asked Faith.

"Not long my lady, a quarter of an hour at most," answered the paladin.

"Hopefully that will be enough time for Willow and Tara to workout how to open the door, which they say is magickal, they are working on the theory that if they write the word mirror on the door in all the languages around it, it may open," explained Buffy having been inform via mindspeak what the two witches were trying.  Buffy picked up the crossbow she had discarded earlier and cocked it before placing a bolt in the grove and firing at a lizardman that was avoiding others that were still on fire. "You two better get back to your placed," she told the two men as she cocked the crossbow again.

--------------

Willow finished the last word and stepped back, for several moments nothing seemed to be happening then the door began to shimmer and change.  What they saw unnerved them more than a little, Willow looked at Tara, "I guess this must be how vampires feel the first time they can't see themselves!"

The door had changed into a mirror with the same dimensions as the 'door' everything had a reflection but the two Immortals, all the books and notes scattered around the corridor could be seen but not them? Willow stepped up to the 'mirror' and waved he hand in front of her as if that would force the 'mirror' to acknowledge her, "Now what?" she asked looking back at Tara.

"Beats me!"

Then it happened Willow went to place her hand on the surface and her hand slipped through and vanished, she let out a squeak and wrenched her hand back so quickly that she stumbled over some of the books and would have fallen if Tara had not caught her.  She quickly felt her right hand with her left to assure herself that it was still there, "Wow what the heck was that?" she asked sighing with relief when her brain told her that her hand was alright.

Tara stepped around Willow and tentatively moved her hand to the mirror; Willow looked at her girlfriend worry on her face, "Are you sure!"

Tara smiled at her girlfriend returning the love she saw in the redhead's eyes, "We have to find out what this thing is," she pointed out.  Tara stretched out her hand and watched in fascination as her hand vanished up to her wrist, "It doesn't feel any different," said Tara pulling her hand back and looking at it.

"Well okay, now what?" mused Willow.

"I think we should go through!" said Tara with little enthusiasm.

Willow smiled at Tara taking her hand, "Together."

"Forever, I will be with you forever," said Tara returning the smile.

There was no sensation, anymore than there is walking through a doorway, they found themselves in a quite large room, looking around Willow happened to look back through the doorway; she could see the corridor and the items scattered around the floor.

"Welcome ladies," a male voice greeted them.

The two witches jumped drawing their swords and looking around wildly for the person behind the voice, at first they could find nothing then Willow spotted telltale pipe smoke rising above the top of an over stuffed chair by the fire, she nudged Tara and jerked her head towards the chair.

Tara nodded and pointed left as she slowly moved right towards the chair.

"There is no need to fear me I have awaited your arrival for many years now. My name was Shazmar, I was the guardian of the Mirror of Earth," said the voice.

Willow and Tara looked at each other confused, "Was Shazmar? Was the Guardian of the Mirror of Earth?" queried Tara.

A short thin man stood and walked around to the back of the chair, "Yes my ladies, I dead at the hands of the great wyrm seven centuries ago. I had the foresight to cast a very powerful spell that would hold my spirit in this room protecting the Mirror until I could relinquish it to you. You see this room is a dimensional pocket outside the known dimensions that is why Tyr could not sense it," Shazmar explained.

"What will happen after you give us the mirror?" asked Willow curiously.

Shazmar smiled warmly at them, "I will finally be allowed to pass beyond, finally to rest," he told them. "The Mirror you seek is on the desk," he pointed to the far side of the room.

"Thank you," Willow said solemnly.

"Don't be sad, I have looked forward to death for many years. Now you must hurry your enemies are almost through the doors."

"Oh god," cried Willow running to the desk and grabbing the hand sized mirror, she turned to Shazmar, "I'm sorry we did not have time to talk," she told the quickly fading man.

"As do I my lady, as do I...." Shazmar said as he vanished.

"Let's get to the others," said Tara leading the redhead out of the room and down the corridor.

--------------

Buffy managed to kill 10 of the lizardmen before she came, Buffy recognised her immediately, it was the mage Sha'ndra that had escaped the fight in the foothills south of the desert.  She seemed to be saying something then pointed at the doors, "RUN," screamed Buffy turning and dived over the barricade closely followed by Faith.

Even before they were completely clear, the doors exploded inwards, had they not had the foresight to place a barrier across the inner arch they would have all been hit by numerous building stones.

The lizardmen quickly followed the destruction of the doors, luckily for the defenders because the lizardmen were scattered it took a lot of them a minute or so to take advantage of the now open archway.

Buffy and Faith sprang back over the barricade to meet the enemy charge, moments later the air seemed full of severed limbs and heads as well as the screams of dying lizardmen.  After watching the two Immortals for a few moments Kyn and Dir Mandos joined them, while Ty and Gort helped as they could with bolts and stones.

Ty turned when she heard footfalls on the stairs, Willow and Tara were rushing down towards them, as the two Immortals were about to reach the last archway they were met by a group of goblins, the half-elf aimed and fired a bolt hitting a goblin in the back which fell over the edge.

Gort turned to see the goblin fall and began to move towards the stairs, "Ty we need to help them," he told the thief.

"Yes," said Ty dropping her crossbow and drawing the magick sword they had gotten from the ambush earlier with Sha'ndra and her group.  Racing up the stairs, they surprised the goblins who were concentrating on Willow and Tara, caught between the two Immortals and the Dwarf and Half-elf they soon broke and ran for the ladder they had used to enter the tower in an effort to attack the defenders from the rear.

As Ty started to pursue the fleeing goblins Willow grabbed her arm, "No time we have the mirror we have very little time to get outta here."

Ty had a wild look in her eyes for a moment then nodded, "Let us go then," she said leading the others down the stairs back to the others.

[Tara] (Guys we got the mirror, we need to get to the cavern.)

[Buffy] (Right get everyone to the cavern, Faith and I will hold them until you are clear, have someone ready with the portculy thing.)

(Portcullis,) put in Faith.

[Buffy] (Right portcullis, have someone ready to close it we'll be coming in hot.)

[Faith] (Oh yeah were hot.)

[Buffy] (So not what I meant.)

[Tara] (Do you want me to help?)

[Buffy] (No we can hold them, just get ready with the teleport spell.)

As Tara reached the archway she took stock of the situation, Buffy and Faith with Dir Mandos and Kyn's help were managing to hold the lizardmen back for now but she doubted they could hold for long when the paladin and barbarian left. "Mandos, Kyn fall back we'll hold them while you get clear," she heard her sister order the two mortals.

Tara saw the two hesitate, "Move it you two," growled Faith.

Reluctantly the two men withdrew from the fight and climbed back over the barricade, "Come on we have to get to the cavern," Willow told the four mortals, running for the stairs leading down.

As with all their opponents the two slayers style of fighting confused the lizardmen and goblins attempting to force their way into the tower, none survived long enough to attempt to counter it, the air continued to be filled with the cries of the dying.

Sha'ndra was growing frustrated, whatever the two female warriors were they could not be human she had hit each several times with magickal attacks that would have killed a human by now.  But when one was hurt the other would defend her friend for a few minutes before they appeared to return to the fight completely healed, Sha'ndra had come to the conclusion that they must have some kind of powerful magick?

Sha'ndra turned towards the sound of heavy footfalls entering the courtyard, she smiled at the sight of their 'allies' entering, led by a hill giant wearing a chainmail vest, they consisted of three ogres and two trolls.  On seeing that the fight had already begun, they charged towards the archway killing several goblins that were slow to move out of their way.

Buffy cut a lizardman's arm off at the elbow before sweeping its head off on the reverse swing, she went a little pale at the sight that greeted her as she caught sight of the creatures charging towards them.  She recognised the three ogres as being the same as the one they had fought on the road to Shadowdale, and from their numerous fireside chats with their friends from this world the others could only be some type of giant and two trolls which to her looked a lot like talon demons with their long clawed hands and feet but about twice as large.

[Buffy] (Faith we hafta get outta here now, it took four of us to kill that ogre on the road to Shadowdale, with all these others there is no way we can take on three plus a giant and a couple of trolls.)

[Faith] (Okay on a count of three, we run.) "Three."

Buffy kicked the goblin in front of her sending him flying into two others behind before turning and following her girlfriend over the barricade, she gave her a smirk, "Knew you were gonna do that!"

Faith returned the smirk, "Gonna have to come up with different ways to surprise ya," she said as they both ran to the edge of the landing and jumped, both doing a double forward summersault and landing on their feet in front of their sisters and friends, "Change of plans," Faith said at the raised eyebrow from her sister.

Willow looked up with the others as they heard a booming voice from above, "Wheres bees themthere hoomans, outta me ways scum," she watched as a goblin went flying into the wall opposite the entrance.

"Right," Willow said smiling at her sister as they ran towards the cavern entrance.  On entering Kyn released the catch on the winch holding the portcullis up.  They all ran to the tethered horses and Willow took out the scroll, "This will take a couple of minutes," she told them.

"Ok, the rest of us will try and hold the entrance," said Buffy turning and leading the rest back to the entrance.

On the way back to the entrance Faith and Ty had picked up the bows they had acquired in Shadowdale for hunting on there journey to the tower, although not as powerful as the now lost crossbows they at least gave the group the ability to reach the enemy without lifting the portcullis.

They gathered about ten feet away from the portcullis watching as a dozen or so lizardmen and goblins ran down the stairs and began moving towards them, taking aim Faith and Ty fired at them wounding one and killing another.  Both trying to concentrate on the job at hand rather than the sound of the many heavy footfalls following the vanguard of lizardmen and goblins.

They all tensed as they watched the giant led the ogres and trolls down the stairs, all carried huge clubs except the trolls who seemed to prefer using their long clawed hands as evident by the way they slashed out at any lizardman or goblin that got in their way.

"Be careful of the trolls the only way to kill them permanently is with fire, I would say they heal even faster than you four do," Gort reminded Buffy and Faith.

"I hope we're not here long enough to find out," said Buffy unconsciously tightening her grip on her sword, "If they break through the portcullis I think our best bet is to try and hold them in the entrance," she suggested.

"A sound strategy my lady," agreed Dir Mandos.

"Gort, you and Ty stay back use your magick to try and distract them. And you Ty use your bow, take out any lizardmen or goblins that tries and sneaks in," said Buffy looking at the Dwarf and Half-elf.

"Very well Buffy, but I haven't that much magick left after the fight with the wyrm and the one above," Gort advised.

"Just do what you can my friend," smiled Buffy.

"Of course Buffy," Gort nodded before turning with the others when they heard the portcullis begin to grown.  The giant and one of the ogres were shouldering it, they could see that one more good hit and it would give way.

Faith took aim and fired an arrow at the eye of the giant, at the same time the portcullis gave way, the arrow missed, hitting the portcullis and skipping up leaving a gash in the giant's forehead, he roared in pain and being momentarily distracted fell forward on top the destroyed portcullis.

Faith dropped her bow and drawing her sword running towards the downed giant with Buffy, Dir Mandos and Kyn.  Unfortunately the way the giant had fallen blocked their way to the other creatures but allowed those same creatures easy assess into the cavern.

The ogres and trolls were followed closely by several dozen lizardmen and goblins who began to spread out, some joining the fight near the entrance and others heading for Willow and Tara.

As Sha'ndra made her way in at the back readying a spell, everything went white as the two witches finished the spell.

They all found themselves in a spacious round room.  Stood in a semicircle between Willow and Tara and the rest were the Knights of Myth Drannor within moments Lord Mourngrym, Merith Strongbow and Dove and Florin Falconhand were rushing to the aid of Buffy, Faith, Kyn and Dir Mandos.  As Illistyl, Jhessail and Lanseril let loose various spells killing most of the lizardmen and goblins, while Torm and Rathan charged at the remain goblins that had escaped the spells and were attempting to flee.

Sha'ndra's eyes blazed momentarily as she realized all her careful planning had been for nought, she turned to look at the witches preparing a spell to destroy them and with them much of that side of the building.  As she began the intricate hand movements the spell required, her blood went cold as Elminster walked calmly towards her, her spell died on her lips.

Stopping some ten feet in front of her Elminster looked sternly at her, "Sha'ndra, leave this place now, there is nothing here for you my dear," he said somewhat sadly, remembering her betrayal of their love. "Return to your master in Zhentil Keep and never return or by all the gods I swear I will destroy you," he told her, his anger slowing rising.

Sha'ndra with a look of contempt on her face said, "We will met again lover mine," she spoke a word and vanished.

Elminster sighed as he turned to observe the young ones fight the giant and other creatures.

The Knights of Myth Drannor knowing the danger the trolls posed concentrated on destroying them before helping with the other creatures, the four fighters would injure the trolls and before they could regenerate the spell users would cast fire or acid based spells.

Meanwhile Willow and Tara had rushed to help their sisters.  When they had appeared within the room, everyone was disorientated but Buffy and her friends recovered quicker than the giant or ogres.  Kyn plunged his two-handed sword into the chest of the first ogre, but before Dir Mandos could reach the second the monsters had recovered and Dir Mandos had to quickly dodge the club the ogre aimed at his head, as he started to circle the ogre looking for an opening he was joined by Kyn.

Buffy and Faith attacked the giant with a ferocity that only a couple of slayers were truly capable of, as the giant was attempting to stand Buffy plunged her sword into its side, had a normal human attempted to do the same they would have been impeded by the chainmail shirt, as it was her sword sliced through it as if it was cotton.  The giant roared with pain instinctively moving away from Buffy who lost her grip on her sword and ducked the backhand he aimed at her.

Faith moved around to the front of the giant, as he went to attempt to hit Buffy, Faith sliced into the his other arm, the giant fell forwards hitting his head on the stone floor.  This gave Buffy the chance to retrieve her sword, leaving a gaping wound in his side as she twisted it as she withdrew it.

The last ogre attempted to move around the far side of the giant to reach Buffy but was met by Ty with her bow and Gort who used the last of his magick on him, causing the ogre to lose its sight temporarily.  The ogre began swinging its club wildly in an effort to hit something, only managing to catch the giant still trying to get hold of its two tormentors, in its wounded side.

Somehow the giant managed to gain its footing and began to rise with Buffy holding on to his back, where she had jumped when he fell forward onto his face.  Buffy's grip on the chainmail was so tight she crushed the rings of mail out of shape, realising it was next to impossible to use her sword she dropped it and drew the large hunting knife she had obtained on Milo's world, it looked a lot like a Bowie knife.  Holding it over arm she plunged it into the giant's back in the area she assumed held his spleen and getting a satisfying scream of pain.

As the giant tried to reach around his back to remove his tormentor, Faith took the opportunity to run through his legs and with two quick strokes she hamstrung him.  The giant fell forward again onto its hands and knees in unimaginable pain, where he was hit by a dozen magick bolts cast by Willow and Tara who had moved to aid their sisters.

Buffy nimbly ran up the giant's back to its head and plunged her knife into the base of its skull to the hilt, as it fell flat on its front she jumped off landing gracefully next to her girlfriend, who with lust-filled eyes grabbed her into a fiery kiss.  Buffy smirked as they parted, "I love you too."

Dir Mandos stepped back as the ogre he was facing went to strike him with its club, this gave Kyn the chance he had waited for with a mighty overhead swing he brought his sword down on the ogre's arm severing it at the wrist.  The ogre roared with pain as it turned on the large barbarian grabbing hold of him with his other hand, Dir Mandos thrust this longsword into the ogre's side and into its heart, the ogre released his hold on Kyn who stumbled and fell to the ground with the dead ogre.

The last ogre went down under a hail of various spells, leaving the ancient room quite once more as the various individuals made sure their friends and lovers were all all right.

As Buffy looked over at Elminster the air to his left and right began to shimmer just before a man of forty or so with black hair shot through with grey, holding a staff of jet black appeared to Elminster's right and a tall woman whose age could not be determined with long silver hair on his left.  The four Immortals immediately sensed the same sensation coming from the newcomers as they did Elminster.

The four Immortals walked towards them, Willow holding out the last mirror, "The dragon is dead," she told the sage.

"You have done well my friends, allow me to introduce you to my companions, this is the lady of Aglarond, The Simbul," Elminster indicated the woman then turned to the man, "And this Khelben Arunsun. My friends these are the young ladies I told you about."

"I think I will be the one to use that my dear," came a female voice coming from behind them.

Turning they saw a woman that could only be described as ancient, her weathered face covered in wrinkles, either side of her were two young girls of no more than fifteen all wore floor length green cloaks, beyond the two girls were two huge men dressed similarly to Kyn.

The old woman walked up to Willow who gently handed over the mirror, "My name is Harween, it was I that sent Kyn to be your guide," she smiled over to their first friend on this world who had fallen to one knee in deference to the ruler of his land. "You have done well my son, you have fulfilled your quest of manhood, know that your family speaks your name with pride. Return home when the fates decree Kyn," she told the barbarian.

"I will Wise One," Kyn answered solemnly before rising and walking over to one of his fellow countryman who was smiling at him, "Brother," he said taking the other man into a bear hug.

When they separated Buffy realised that they had similar features, she turned to Elminster, "So what now?"

"We are just awaiting the arrival of Queen Arween... ah here she is now," he said as a strange blue archway appeared off to the right.  First through were two tall Elves armed with bows who took up position either side of the arch, next came two young women wearing light blue cloaks following just behind was the most incredible looking woman any of the Immortals had ever seen, they could see ancient wisdom in her eyes that also spoke of great sorrow and loss.

The elf woman walked over to Elminster smiling warmly, "Greetings my old friend it has been many years."

Elminster bowed his head slightly, "Your majesty. Yes it has," he smiled in return. He beckoned to Ty who came forward, "May I introduce you to Ty Silverwing, Anvar's daughter, your granddaughter." Everyone gasped at the revelation.

Arween looked over at her granddaughter before speaking with anger to the sage, "So the rumours were all true. It is said sage that you keep many secrets? Why would you only chose to reveal this now?"

"My lady, you should understand to reveal the secret of Ty's birth before now would have served no purpose other than to place her in more danger; your power is great but not great enough to change that. It was best that all thought of her as just another simple thief," explained Elminster to the angry queen.

Arween's eyes softened at the sage's counsel, she nodded her head, "Yes you are right my friend," she looked at her daughter's daughter, "Greetings Ty, daughter of Anvar Starlight. I believe you have something for me child?"

Ty smiled up at Dir Mandos, who stood protectively by her side, before reaching into her jerkin and pulling out the Tear.  Walking with a grace only an elf was truly capable of she approached her newfound grandmother, as she released the gem a light appeared in her eyes which faded slowly, when it was gone Ty began to laugh with a lightness to her heart she could never remember being there before.

"My ladies, gentleman, shall we prepare while the young ones say their farewells?" suggested Elminster.

As the powerful mages and the queen moved off to prepare the portal the Immortals began saying their goodbyes they all hugged Dir Mandos and Ty wishing them luck and many children, which made Mandos laugh heartedly and Ty to look worried.  There were tears from both slayers as they said their goodbyes to Gort, both realising that the Dwarf had become their watch in all but name; the same was true with Kyn and the two Immortal witches who hugged the barbarian tightly who hugged them just as tightly back.

"Now don't lose contact with each other, your friends now," said Willow wiping the tears from her eyes.

Gort smiled back, the stoat Dwarf's eyes misting up, "No worry of that me friends. Our young paladin here still has his quest to fulfil, the three of us have talked many times over the weeks," he indicated Kyn, Ty and himself, "We be going with 'im."

"We're glad, be well, we will not forget you," said Willow sadly.  As they turned towards the sage they saw him stood with Illistyl and Jhessail both holding a staff.

"I have gifts for the four of you that may aid you in the future," smiled Elminster; Illistyl and Jhessail stepped forward and handed each Witch the staff they carried, Willow's had a blue gem at the end, while Tara's had a green one. "With your staff Willow you will be able to heal even mortal wounds as well as cure many diseases within a person not caused by magickal means. Yours Tara is a gift from Rowdhan's Druid circle, she sensed great love for nature in you, with this staff you maybe able to help heal some of the wounds humans have inflicted on her in your dimension and restore some balance."

Elminster then turned to the slayers handing each a ring of simple gold, "Although a fall from any height will not kill you permanently it will as you know kill you temporarily, which could be a problem? These rings have magick that activate if you fall more than six feet slowing your decent to a safer speed. Now you should all enter the inner circle. I wish you luck for the future, goodbye my friends," he said with a light smile as he turned and took his place with the other three at the four compass points.

As the four Immortals walked into the centre Kyn handed the slayers two heavy backpacks, "Food and other supplies, just in case," he explained at their questioning look.

The Immortals entered the centre, their many friends stood at a safe distance; there were four ornate stands corresponding to the compass points, Elminster, The Simbul and Khelben took their correct positions with Harween taking the last place.  Queen Arween joined the Immortals in the centre and held up the Tear, speaking a command word in Elvish it slowly rose until it was suspended by its own magick some ten feet about the ground, "Good luck," she said smiling at them before walking over to stand by her granddaughter.

"I suggest you ready your weapons just in case you do not reach your home my friends," Elminster advised.  Nodding the Immortals drew their swords hoping that they would not need them.

The four mages each used a knife to prick their fingers and allowed some of the blood to strike the mirrors frame, as they watched the Immortals saw each one's surface change to its corresponding colour, white for the mirror of Air, red for Fire, brown for Earth and blue for Water.

Arween spoke the second word of command, looking up they saw the Tear begin to spin faster and faster, it began to flash white, red, brown and blue so fast that it looked like it was all four colours at the same time.  Moments passed where nothing seemed to be happening then four beams of light corresponding to the mirrors struck each which seemed to intensify the coloured beam meeting just above the four Immortals heads where a pulsating portal appeared and slowly grew until it enveloped them.  In a bright flash, the portal vanished taking the Immortals with it.

Gort looked at Dir Mandos, "Come lad let us talk about your quest, so we can be making our plans to where to be looking for the sword."

--------------

**Sunnydale**

As the light faded Buffy noticed the door to the secret lab closing, before being opened causally again, the four young Immortals could see Giles, Fitz and Richie stood there with one of the Initiative soldiers Buffy recognised but couldn't put a name too!

"We did it," exclaimed Willow dropping both staff and sword before wrapping her arms around Tara in a bear hug.

Richie led the others into the room lifting his youngest sister off the ground in his own bear hug, "Hey bro how you been?" smiled Faith.

"Giles how long have we been gone?" asked Buffy tears standing in her eyes.

"Two days, where did you go? What happened with Adam?" asked Giles trying without much success to keep his own emotions under control.

"Only two days! Where we've been, it's been months," said Tara.

"I don't understand, what do you mean months?" said Richie.

"Time flows at different rates in other dimensions," explained Giles, "Remember when we told you that to us Angel had only been gone for five months but to him in hell it was hundreds of years."

"Yeah, so to themselves they have lived months in the two days here?"

"Exactly." Giles nodded, "I think we should continue this conversation at my place."

"Ah Giles I think we should change first, if people see us like this they will probable want to lock us up," said Buffy.

"I'll send someone with some clothes for you," put in Graham, "Then perhaps sometime soon you can tell me what happened to you four!"

"Thank you, if you're still around in a day or so give us a ring and we'll talk," smiled Willow.

The End

A/N: This story has taken me an incredibly long time to finish, I had promised to have it ready to go out at Imbolc but because of various reasons, (mainly my own laziness as well as a two-week illness,) it did not materialize.

As to my planned eighth and final story in this series, although I have the basic outline done, it may never be finished, as I have moved on to other stories that have captured my muse's imagination.

Dave


End file.
